Seeing Underneath and Looking Deeper
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated. All is at peace. Now, during seventh year, what if one: Draco Malfoy, can see under people's clothes, and two:Hermione Granger can read minds? What happens when these two clash...COMPLETE!Warningthis story contains sex,
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Welcome to my second story: Seeing underneath and looking deeper. Hopefully it will attract more viewers by than my last story: It takes two to fall in love._**

_**I hope to get at least 20 reviews with each chapter and hopefully my account or any of my stories won't be deleted again.**_

_**This story is basically about Draco looking underneath people's clothes, and Hermione reading people's minds.**_

_**READ THIS-VERY IMPORTANT. **_

_**This story is very R rated. Read at your own risk. Don't blame me! I've warned you! That's right. This story is R rated, and if you don't want to know anything about sex, I suggest you not read this. **_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters of this story, all belongs to J.K.Rowling except the plot.**_

CHAPTER 1

"Bloody Potter. Where would he be without me? Huh? He thinks he is so great! After killing Voldemort, Asks me out, I dedicate a whole 3 months to him! And what does he do? Cheats! Uh-huh! That's right. Cheats on me with fucking Luna Love good," Hermione muttered non-stop under her breadth.

It was the second month of 7th year and Harry had defeated Voldemort, and his horcruxes during the summer. He dated Hermione for 2 months and, as you've heard, he cheated on her with Luna Lovegood.

"Who does he think he is? That fucking man-whore! Freak shitty ugly, bulgy eyed twisted toad! That's right! Even Malfoy's better than him. God the Ferret's better than him. And he doesn't even bother breaking up with me! He didn't even tell me that he liked someone else!" she turned around the corner into the Prefects Dorms, which also held the Head Dorms.

"Love and Friendship." She said to the portrait of the book, Hogwarts: a history. The only way she found out about Harry cheating on her was when today, during Charms, Harry kept on thinking about Luna _and _he even had the guts to say, well actually think, that he wasn't getting satisfied enough from Hermione.

_Well obviously he isn't worth me. I'm too good for him. Just because I'm not ready, he has to cheat on me? He could have broken up with me…idiot just had to be a two-fucking-timing dumb asshole._

"You may enter." It said snobbishly to her. But it didn't matter, it did that to everyone. Scrunched up it's nose as if there was a nasty smell. It seemed to like the place clear and fresh.

She set her bag down on her mahogany desk. Every prefect and Head had their own table to study, with bookshelves that had materials for every subject. You just had to ask the bookshelf for the book you want and it gave you all the books it could find. It was basically a magic computer.

She took out her homework and started working furiously on her homework. Scribbling her ink feather pen endlessly on a never ending amount of parchment. Of course her work was going to get her an O in each and every subject.

Working helped her forget what was going on in her life. She loved it. She could work for the rest of her life but she knew that she would be some sort of a retard if she didn't go out and have some fun.

Secretly, she had two other hobbies. Dancing, Oh she loved to dance, it was like magic flowing through her veins, but of course magic was literally flowing through her veins. And the second, reading people's minds.

She discovered it in 5th year. She went to Dumbledore and he told her that it would wear out when she fell in love. At first she couldn't control the thoughts going through her mind.

It was sometimes the reason that she would go to the library, but as time passed she learned how to control it. Now she only heard people think when she wanted to or when their thoughts were too strong. Like love or, gossip from Parvati and Lavender.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, entered the private dorms and set his bag down next to the couch. Then he fell backwards over the arm of the couch and fell onto the suede and closed his eye to try and sleep. He just pounded into Pansy for a long time, trying to relieve his frustrations.

She wasn't at all what he wanted. She was just one of those sex toys for him. He wasn't that mean Draco Malfoy anymore but, having Pansy rub your leg during potions and thinking that she was some other whore, he got an erection. To top it off that Slughorn idiot kept praising Blaise for his mother.

Zabini was a bitch. So was Pansy and the rest of them. They thought they were royalty because of their blood. But over the holidays he visited St Mungo's. He accidentally stumbled into one of the blood supplier rooms.

That day he discovered that there were different blood _types_ not levels. O pos and O neg, AB pos and neg, A pos and neg and B pos and neg. He investigated muggleborn blood. There didn't seem to be any dirt in it.

He changed after that. He was still a bit mean; after all he was still the richest 17yr old in London.

He opened his eyes and got off the couch. He walked to his desk and pulled his cauldron forward. He told the cupboard the materials he needed to make the potion that Slughorn set the class for homework. After the ingredients and books for research appeared on his table, he got to work.

Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that Draco Malfoy entered their dorm. A few others entered in the next hour or so, but went to their own rooms. She sat there quietly doing her work, oblivious to all the stuff going on around her.

Draco, on the other hand, had, by now, seen Hermione working diligently, sitting upright, pen to paper. He studied her carefully, drank in her profile.

She was still the goody-goody bookworm, but it was very cute how innocent she was. Actually, he wouldn't mind dating her.

She had warm brown eyes, with thick curly eyelashes, a cute button nose (a bit displaced, but still cute), and full pink lips. Her creamy olive skin seemed flawless. And her hair had tamed to more curly locks now.

He chuckled to himself thinking of the bushy haired Hermione Granger.

_Does she even know I'm here?_ He returned to his work but wasn't concentrating properly. He ended up adding the wrong ingredient, but surprisingly there were no signs. He had to drink some of it, as Professor Slughorn assured them that even If something went wrong with the potion, nothing serious would happen.

Draco tilted the cup to his mouth and pinched his nose as he poured it down his mouth. He let go of his nose and he spluttered out some of the potion from the goblet, since the taste was horrible.

_Bloody fucking potions. They never make one tasteful. _

Hermione stood up in shock as she heard sudden sounds from Draco.

"Oh it's you…" she said relieved. She walked toward him but she hit her toe right on the corner of the sharp wood.

It hurt.

After the taste of the potion wore of he ran to her to do a healing charm, and the toe was bleeding.

Once again, there was no mud in the blood. Actually, it was a very bright scarlet. Almost beautiful, but he didn't fancy blood much.

He performed the healing charm and let go of her foot. She turned around to face him and found that they were so close that they could feel each others hot breadth on the lips.

"Thanks," she whispered gratefully and took a step back.

"Yeah, umm…I should get back to my…work …" he looked away.

"Yeh…me too."

It was pretty awkward for them, seeing as that was the first time they'd spoken to each other, apart from the assignment set to them, of course, they were Heads.

"Ummm…Malfoy…I've been meaning to ask you, why are you like…nicer…now?" she asked timidly.

"I saw different types of blood in St Mungo's. They was no mud in muggleborn's blood. I was brought up to think that there was mud in your kind of blood, but there isn't."

"Oh…" she smiled, "Well, that's good, we all thought you were going to become a psycho maniac, that would kill all the muggleborn's in this school for revenge…oh sorry…" she closed her mouth immediately. His mother died defending Voldemort.

"It doesn't matter; she put Voldemort in front of me." He said as if reading her mind.

_Hey it's my job to read minds Draco…_

She was about to probe into Draco's mind but Harry burst in right at that moment. And she needed to talk to him first.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well, there is your first chappie! Review people! I'm sure the next chapter is going to be way more interesting. I promise. And I'm really sorry for telling stuff about the new book when some have not read it yet._**

_**I apologise! Please don't report me! Please? K…**_

_**Review! Do you like the plot of this story?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: I'm so happy you all found the summary and the first chapter interesting! I was so worried that it would be like…stupid. _**

_**And to that one reviewer, a flame is when someone reviews something bad to the Author and the Author either sends them an angry email or puts an angry note in their next chapter. **_

_**So many author's second stories don't get as many reviews as their first one, but I'm happy so far! So keep reviewing. I really want this story to finish, and as you know, if you don't review enough some day, you will never get to review!**_

_**READ and REVIEW.**_

_**On with the story**_

CHAPTER 2

Harry walked to Hermione and leaned in for a kiss. She rolled her eyes and stepped away, leaving Harry bewildered.

Draco just stood there and watched, crossed arms and a confused but definite smirk on his face. Of course he was happy that, it seemed, Harry Potter was finally going down. He was being dumped!

"Hermione? What-" Harry asked confused, pretending to be confused at least.

"Save it Harry! I know what you've been doing. Or should I say _who_ you've been doing." she put up the palm of her hand, facing his face.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Luna Lovegood Harry! How could you? I understand I'm not giving you what you what you want, but couldn't you have broken up with me?"

"Well-"

"Well What?"

"I-"

"Go on!"

"I'm trying to just shut up for a moment will you?"

"Fine!" she stood there tapping her toe while Harry tried to find his words. Draco had now got the picture. Potter thought that if Granger wasn't going to have sex with him, he could have two girls, one appetizer (Granger) and one meal (Lovegood).

Sounded a bit like him, but at least the girls knew that there was no relationship. He couldn't understand Potter, Lovegood wasn't even that good in the sack! He must've been real desperate…

"Well?" Hermione blurted out impatiently.

"Because I thought you'd get hurt!" Harry spat out, but unconvincingly.

"Yeah right, you just like the thrill, didn't you, and the fact that you _thought_ two girls wanted you. Well, I did like you Harry but now-…I feel like I don't know you anymore." She concluded and turned away, crossing her arms defiantly.

"W-What do you mean Hermione? That we shouldn't see each other any more?"

"That too Harry,"

"What do you mean by 'too'" he held up his fingers and did the quotation marks sign for too.

"I can't stand being your friend anymore" she said sternly.

"Finally! It's about time you should have said that," Draco said happily.

"Shut up!" Harry turned to face him.

"No Harry. He's right. I, I always put you first, during all my years at Hogwarts, but now…I see who you truly are. Before, you carried the burden of Voldemort, and now, since you have nothing to worry about…you feel you can do whatever you want," she said and ran up the stairs to her room.

Draco and Harry stood there staring at each other. Draco, smirking and Harry, seething.

"Oh I get it," Harry said and stalked off to his room.

This left Draco, bewildered. _What did he mean_, were the words going through his head.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up gloriously. He had the most beautiful dream. Well, it would be to boys but it would be gross to girls.

_Curly brown hair was splayed all over his pillow and her creamy face was drenched in hot sweat. Still, even though he could tell the face was sweaty, he couldn't tell who it was._

_She moaned as he thrust into her slowly, again and again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails sinking into his shoulders, leaving red marks on his pale skin. He got faster, hitting her internal spot dead on, sending chills down his spine. She took him fully in, though she was so tight. _

_Her eyes started fluttering and she rolled her head from side to side, her walls tightening around him, clenching him hard so that he wouldn't dare go…_

Draco shook his head to get himself out of the dream. He had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione came in the bathroom from the library, in her pajamas, because she woke up in the middle of the night from a disturbing dream and felt the need to do more homework.

Draco was standing near his sink, brushing his teeth roughly with one hand and the other leaning on the edge of the sink. In black boxers. He turned to her and stared at her, looking bewildered beyond all reason, and dropped his toothbrush.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity as he stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you realize what you're wearing? In front of me?" he closed his mouth finally.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing my pajamas…" she said slowly and looked down at her pajamas to be sure.

"B-But…"

"But what?" she walked toward him and he smiled a bit. She pulled the hem of her shirt forward and rubbed it on the palm of his hand.

She saw him look a bit dazed, and then surprised, and then a dawn of some sort of realization hit him. Then he smirked, normally.

"Oh, right, sorry I just had a dream and I was think about it when you came in…got kinda weird and stuff…yeah…" he muttered quickly and then dashed out the door.

"Hey wait! You forgot to wash off the toothpaste…"

* * *

He closed the bathroom door to his room and leaned his back against it. He smiled happily. He didn't know what went wrong with the potion but it was a good thing that went wrong.

He could see under people's clothes.

And merlin did Granger have a nice body. Along with great underwear. Usually the girls he'd screwed (and there was a lot) wore the same thing, pink, black or red lace underwear.

But Hermione's was different. She had lace ones but they weren't just one colour. There were two. Cream and red. Red was main color and cream was the net covering the red. The bra covered her plump round creamy breasts. He wondered what her nipples looked like.

And below her flat abdomen and cute little belly button

The underwear was the same design as the bra and it was a v-thong with only straps on both sides and a thin layer of red and cream covering her rounded ass and pussy.

And he found who the woman in her dream was.

_Shit…I have to take a bath. _

After Draco had…taken a cold shower…he changed and walked off to the hall. He saw Hermione's face buried in her hands as she ran out of the Hall. He looked questioningly at Theodore Nott and by the glance he got back, he realized he shouldn't go and calm Granger down.

He sat down calmly next to Theodore and waited for him to tell the story.

"Who are you going out with?" Theodore asked casually as he reached over for the orange juice.

"No one…screwed Pansy yesterday though…"

"Yeah me too…" Theodore laughed.

"Really? Well... what else is new?" Draco took a bite out of his toast. While staring at the underwear and bodies of females. None were as good as Hermione's. He found that he could only see underneath the clothes of the opposite sex. It was good that way.

"Well…if you really wanna know? Potter said yoursleeping withGranger and convinced her to break with him…telling her shit about him fucking Lovegood. But th whole school knows it's true..." he said and drank some of his orange juice.

Draco spat out the toast he'd just bitten.

"Oh so it's true?" Theodore asked normally. He didn't really care that Draco would date a Muggleborn Gryffindor. He dated several muggleborns before.

"NO!" he said furiously before stalking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

He found Hermione crying in front of the Transfiguration class room. He felt really bad, if he hadn't stuck around for their break-up, this wouldn't have happened. But he was a bit sidetracked by her…undergarments.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," he knelt before her and said trying not to focus on her undergarments.

"It's not your fault…" she said between tears.

He pulled her close to him an hugged her. Hermione, feeling good in his warmth wrapped her legs around him. He stood up, carrying her with him and pushed her back against the wall after loosing his balance.

He cursed, for he forgot that he couldn't feel the undergarments. She had the most interesting panties and bra he had ever seen, or encountered. In the halls all the girls just wore the same, one color lace panties and push up bras. They hardly had boobs. But she didn't need push up bras. She had perfect plump breasts.

He let go of her legs slowly, and he could see they were beautifully shaped. With Calf muscles. He bet she played tennis.

She looked up into his eyes, he felt he would melt, but he smirked instead, and then she ducked under his arms and ran away.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well so far these are my fav songs. I'm listening to them right now.  
First-Lindsay Lohan,_**

_**Don't Lie-Black eyed peas**_

_**Errtime-Nelly**_

_**Hey Bitty-Nitty**_

_**Hey Mickey-B witched**_

_**And the list goes on…**_

_**Did you like the chapter? Was it dumb?**_

_**Tell me!**_

_**Hit that review button…**_

_**And I will write the next chapter…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Life is good when you take a day off school. You can watch tv, dance, listen to music, and write your next chapter…_**

_**So I am happy with my last chapter, I'm just not sure what to do with this chapter…I don't know, it'll just lead me somewhere…**_

**_Ok now I'm just blabbing, and wasting time…_**

_**On with the story.**_

CHAPTER 3

During classes, Hermione avoided looking at him, and in Transfiguration, they were put in partners and she didn't even utter a single syllable to him.

And he was starting to get pissed off of Pansy's hand rubbing his inner thigh. She wasn't wearing undies this time. So he figured he would take advantage of that.

As Slughorn wrote down his marks for the potion Draco slid hand under skirt and drew circles on her inner thigh right next to her pussy. She gasped and puffed as he aroused her even more by using his thumb to rub her clit.

Professor Slughorn looked at her oddly and he went to the next table.

She pushed Draco's hands away from her and ran out of room. But she stopped at the door and turned around. Careful not to be caught she beckoned Draco with her finger. He had a lot of tension to relieve himself because of Hermione so he followed her to the girl's bathroom.

They entered an empty cubicle, another was taken by some other couple. He pushed her against the green wooden door and she wrapped her legs around his waist earnestly. He unbuckled his pants and slid himself in her. She wasn't too loose, but she wasn't tight, so he had to push himself into her roughly.

She grabbed the top of the door as he pumped her faster, and gasped frequently. He bit her neck furiously and sucked on it, cursing himself silently because she was nothing compared to what he felt in the dream with Hermione. But as time passed, he forgot that it was Pansy and pumped himself harder into a Hermione, who had just woken up. He ripped apart her shirt, and the buttons flew in all directions, and took her tiny undersized breasts into hismouth.

She came three times before he did, and by the time he did her eyes were closed and she could barely keep her head up. Once she came the fourth time he pulled out of her easily from her body fluids.

They kissed briefly and Draco played with her clit again imagining it was Hermione. She didn't hold back her moans this time and she came, for the fifth time that day, arching herself onto Draco who caught her. She was very exhausted.

"Oh Draco…you're so good….mmm…"

"Sorry Pansy…"

"Whatcha sorry about Draco?"

But he had already gone out of the toilet.

He didn't know what happenend back there. He just lost control, thinking it was Granger.

Granger, of all people, and why?

Because she had tits an ass and cool underwear.

Was he going crazy?

Talking of the devil, she came along just in time. She walked past him quickly, avoiding his eyes. She was so sexy, shaking that ass as she walked.

_Crap, just one walk past me and I feel the need to take another cold shower._

He couldn't take it that she was avoiding him. He wanted to bloody rip those invisible clothes and her underwear of her body and shag her like there was no tomorrow.

He ran up to her and blocked her from walking past him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she looked up into his eyes and probed his mind.

_I want you _Hermione was taken aback by this. No boy had ever…well…she didn't hear them think stuff like this.

"I…uhhh…McGonagall told me that we have a project…"

_Well it really is true; some sixth year prefect told me so during potions._ She was glad that he didn't lie at least.

"Ok…so we should go see him…" she smiled a bit hesitantly. He wouldn't really do anything _harmful_ to her. Would he?

_Hey what happened? Where are they? I can only see the uniform now…_

What the hell was he talking…or rather thinking…about?

_Oh well…she still looks hot in the uniform…not sexy hot…cute hot…like you can't resist but to pull her by the arm and push her onto the wall and devour her like…like…oh god I can't even think straight…_

She was so confused. What the hall was so alluring about that made the sex god of the bloody school want her so badly? Or is this how he thought of other girls? Was this normal for boys to think this way? Harry never thought this way…

_What the hell did Potter dump her for? Well actually she dumped him…but why would he cheat on her? Oh…she wasn't ready…well…then he should have just broke it off…but I would go as crazy as him…maybe Lovegood's body looks like hers or something? NAH…I don't think anyone's could possible look like Grangers…_

Well he was definitely thinking about her…was she really that good looking? Suddenly she had a bounce in her step and she felt very confident. She felt all sexy that Draco Malfoy, who had Parvati and Lavender swooning over him just after one quick shag, was falling head over heels for her, or at least the way she looked.

_I can't believe that I haven't done anything with her for the past 6 years…have I been blind? What the hell is wrong with me? And why is she so silent, I don't like that…I like it when she fights with me…I like that she's smarter than me…and I like that she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen on this earth._

_Wait…why an I going so crazy? I mean, I used to hate that she was smarter, that she was bossy, that Potter and Weasley were always swooning around her, she always had friends. But now that Voldemort is killed, and my parents are dead…I have no more rules, no one suffocating me with what they thought was right and wrong…and merlin were they wrong…_

What the hell is wrong this Draco Malfoy that was walking beside her…she was starting to get quite fond of him. She might as well, she had no more close friends, other than Ginny and Lavender.

They all thought she was fucking the guy right beside her. Did they all forgot that they had sex with him, in countless places, countless times, and also fantasized about him at night? On top of that she was still a freaking virgin. And she planned on being one until she was at least, engaged. Or at least when she was completely sure.

Well, it wasn't like they were being mean to her, in fact, they were being much more mean to Harry, he did after all cheat on her. Actually, a Ravenclaw came up to her in the library during lunch and helped her get some books she couldn't reach.

Come to think about it, he seemed to be hitting on her. But she shouldn't get too happy, she didn't know for sure. And she definitely didn't want to be with Malfoy, he usually just had sex with women. She didn't want that.

God, boys were so unpredictable.

_You know,maybe I should just have her as my girlfriend…not to have sex or anything, it's pretty obvious she isn't ready for that, judging by the way she's blushing, merlin…does she know who cute she looks? _

Well she did now. But he only wanted her as a girlfriend? No sex? Would he be up to it? Could he stand not having sex for like…a few days? Let alone months? Would it last?

But judging by his thoughts, he was already planning how to get her. Luckily she closed off her probing. She wanted to be surprised.

"Well, Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, I have a task for you both. Even after Voldemort was killed, all the students are still not warming up to each other." Professor McGonagall said grimly.

_Poor lady, I am so sure that she and Dumbledore loved each other…_ Hermione heard Draco think. She tried as much as possible not to hear what Professor McGonagall thought. She didn't want to invade her privacy.

"I've decided to make the tables in the hall separate. And since you are closer to the students than I am, I want you both to be in charge of arranging everyone in their tables for the next four and a half months. After that, the rest of the students can decide what the seating arrangements will be." She explained carefully.

"How should we arrange them?" Hermione asked. Draco looked bored though.

_Great…more work…oh well…at least I get to be with her…OH! Why was she in my dream? I wasn't so attracted to her then…_

She was in his dreams? She was so busy thinking about this that she almost didn't listen to what the Professor was saying.

"…well, there are going to be tables of eight, each with two people from each house. And since you don't know everyone, I have made it easier for you by choosing 4 four people from each year to make tables for their own year. I have assigned you both, Susan Bones from Ravenclaw and Justin Finch Fletchley from Hufflepuff to help you with your year. The rest of the students will hand their table organizations to you and you hand them and yours to me by the end of next week."

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and I hope you will choose it wisely. Oh and you and Susan and Justin will have to sit together to be an example,"

_Well I have no problem sitting next to Granger…_Hermione heard him think snidely.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: This chapter seems pretty stupid, there was nothing in it but sex, thinking, walking, and some stupid unity idea._**

_**But if you think differently, review, and if you agree, review!**_

**_You have to Review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: I'm so happy for the reviews! I got like so many! It always happens with the third chapter though. _**

_**Kissmyfoot:sorry about that 'pussy' thing, its just that at that moment, no other words came to my head and I forgot to correct it. **_

_**I love songs by Jlo. She is soo cool! Did you know that she has a clothes company and a fragrance company? God she is In control. AND she wants to be president of the United States! Wouldn't that be cool?**_

_**Well…now that I've got that out of my system…**_

_**On with the story…**_

CHAPTER 4

Draco sat in the library, studying. Well not exactly studying, watching Hermione more like. He couldn't help it, she was just so…so…

Did he know what?

She was just so…innocent and cute. But a sex kitten on the inside. Well, at least what she wore told him so. And those dreams…god if those were dreams…what was she like in real life…

God he didn't know what he wanted from her…

_Ok, so there is lust, hate, friendship, girl-boy friends-and I'm looking at that right now, love-_

_WHAT!_

_I've never bloody said that word before!_

_Nahhh…it's just…lust and…want of someone to lo-I mean spend time with! Jeez…that was close…_

He watched Hermione get up from the table and go over to the shelf to look for a book. Her fingers went along the spines of each thick book. Her beautiful long slender fingers. He still only saw the uniform but he could just imagine what she looked like underneath.

He found out, from the book that he was reading, that spell only worked from morning to midday and wore off after a month.

Excellent spell, enough to see what she was wearing when he went to the bathroom in the morning and what she looked like on the outside after lunch…

He loved this spell.

Now, he had to ask when they were going to work on their head project. Justin and Susan said that they didn't mind handing the work over to them. They knew Hermione would do their work properly.

Plus Draco wasn't going to ruin it for them, he owed them since they let him get alone with Hermione.

He got up off the seat and walked over to the table she was sitting at. He reached over the edge of her table right next to her ear and whispered softly in her ear.

"Granger…"

Hermione jumped so high that Draco had to catch her before she fell.

Once he set her back down, she turned to him with a glare on her face.

"Don'tscare me likethat ever again," she pouted.

"Alright then…" he chuckled

"So…What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm studying Granger, what do you think?"

"You're studying me?" she raised her eyebrow.

"No…but I would if you wanted me to…" he pulled on the tie of her robe suggestively, but jokingly.

She slapped his hand away as she giggled. They couldn't believe that they were being…friendly…

_Well it's gonna be more soon…_Draco thought.

"But what I came here to tell you is that we should work on that table organization project McGonagall gave us."

"Ok…I don't have parchment though…"

"Oh I do along with a quill. Now I figured that there are 120 students in our year. So that's 30 students per house. 2 from each, so that should be…" he cut off calculating but she already did that.

"15 tables. Good." She was already drawing up the columns. "Oh and, I'd prefer it if Harry and Ron were paired up with some people that they hated." She added.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Draco smirked.

Because of their close proximity, Draco could inhale her sweet baby lotion aroma. He could see a flash of her toned thigh and he started getting a hard on again. How he wished she was sitting on his lap, grinding him while he nibbled on her lips, her neck, her ears, running her hands through his hair…

"So what do you think Draco? Draco? Dra-co…." she waved her hands in front of his face. He had a dreamy expression on his face. She took her time to explore him. It seemed he was going to be stuck in dreamworld, dreaming about god's toenails knew what.

He had stormy grey eyes, pale creamy skin, the most kissable pink lips and the most beautiful blonde platinum hair, which was now dangling around his face as opposed to being gelled back those few years ago.

"DRACO!" she snapped out of her day-dream and pushed Draco to wake up from his.

"Huh? What?" he asked, shocked.

"We have to figure out another _seven_ tables!" she slapped him on the head playfully.

"Oh right, so, lets put Pansy, Blaise, Potter and Weasley together," he smiled evilly.

"Excellent, with Eloise Midgen, Ron hates her, something about her nose…and…Zacharius Smith…annoys Ron… Morag MacDougal, ummm…and…Sally Anne Perks…There. People they hate and people they don't know, besides the rest of them are all friends with the other person in their house…we're not being unfair…"

"Yeah…and if I know Zabini, he would just shut up to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, but torture Potter and Weasley slowly and painfully," Draco said.

"This is the best project ever!" Hermione squealed. Little did she know that every mouth movement she made was turning Draco on like he'd never been turned on before.

* * *

Hermione and Draco entered the Common Room laughing about a joke that Draco had said earlier, and since all the prefects (including Harry) we're watching TV (The O.C.), they stared at them in awe, as Hermione and Draco climbed up the stairs together.

She tripped over the stairs and Draco caught her for the second time that day. She giggled nervously while Draco held her safely in his strong muscular arms. They paused for a minute, staring into each others eyes, getting lost for the moment.

_God it fits together perfectly…her warm brown eyes, my grey eyes. They're so opposite…so perfect…I love it…_she heard him think.

She reached behind her and removed her self from his grip. He smiled slightly and let her go.

The prefects just shrugged it off, Granger was gonna get carried away some time wasn't she? And it was about time she did.

Meanwhile Hermione was agreeing with Draco's thoughts. She loved the way their eyes were so opposite. He seemed like he didn't want sex with her, he just wanted her as a girlfriend. Well, she wouldn't mind. It's not like she would develop feelings…

Right?

She stopped probing his mind. She learnt over the years that, she liked to be surprised. She hated knowing what was going to happen.

"Well…Granger? I heard there was a Hogsmeade trip going on next Sunday…I was wondering if you wanna go like…on a date?" Draco shrugged but his eyes and mind were screaming that he was nervous.

Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as it turned upside down. She knew she developed feelings for him now. And the worse thing was, she couldn't go back.

"Sure," she smiled.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well, I've done another chapter for you, in one bloody afternoon, and my fingers hurt like hell. _**

_**So you know how to make me feel better right?**_

_**That's right…**_

_**You gotta REVIEW…**_

_**Go on…you know you want to…you know how much u crave to… just press that little review button…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Oh my gosh I am so happy with your reviews! You're the greatest! I feel so elated and that is why I am immediately starting my next chapter._**

**_ALEX: I read my first chapter and halfway through it, it said "the Prefect Dorms which was also the Head Dorms"…_**

_**And in the third chapter I forgot to add line breaks so you couldn't tell why things happened suddenly.**_

_**And I realize that I haven't written anything about why Hermione hates Ron…I'll write more about it in this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for pointing it out 'Alex'. I'm assuming that's ur name…**_

CHAPTER 5

By Monday Professor McGonagall had already announced the new seating arrangements and the seating plan had been put in action. Harry and Ron were sitting at their table, cross armed, glaring across the table to Blaise Zabini and Pansy.

_Serves them right…Harry cheated on me and Ron took his bloody side! Thank god I never dated him…He thinks that boys can do ANYTHING! Well wait till they see me with Draco…Girls can do what they want too…_

"Hermione? Are you listening to me? At all?" Lavender shook her by the shoulders.

"What? Oh yeah…what were you saying?" Hermione asked casually.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Me and Ginny were wondering if you were going to come to Hogsmeade with us? We were gonna go shopping for…stuff…"

Hermione wasn't dumb. She knew that it meant they were going to shop for underwear. Theodore looked at Lavender inquisitively, but shrugged it of.

"Ummm…well…" she shifted her eyes nervously at Draco and his eyes shared the same tension, "I'm going to be a bit busy…see I promised this…friend…that I would go with him- I mean _her_." She stammered.

"Oh ok," Lavender shrugged.

She was sitting at a table with Draco, Lavender, Theodore Nott, Justin Finch Fletchley, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan and Padma Patil. Draco was eyeing her heavily, surprisingly she didn't mind, it made her feel sexy. Padma was doing herAncient Runeshomework and Lavender was now feeding Theodore food.

Draco was drooling over Hermione's underwear again. Today she was wearing a dark orange lace bra with a small pink bow in between her curvaceous milky breasts. Her boyshort underwear was tight and it was orange lace as well with little pink bows on each side.

Merlin, he wanted her. He wanted to ravish right then and there.

When did she start wearing these things? Why was she wearing these and still a virgin? If it was anyone else they would have presented themselves happily to him.

But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea that she hid this stuff from him. He now felt sick of girls winking at him in the corridors. He hated the slytherin sluts coming up to him in really short skirts and tops the size of their bra.

God did they think they could get laid just by showing him some tiny boobs and saggy ass?

No, he was having a new desire. The Innocent bookworm. Hermione Granger was her name.

* * *

Hermione was talking with Lavender and Susan Bones during Charms, about boys, witch magazines, boys, new songs, boys and the like.

She didn't notice Harry and Ron come over.

"Hermione!" Ron called angrily.

"Hush Ron! People are trying to work here!" Hermione said mockingly.

"Hermione! As you're best-"

"Friend Ron? Best Friend. Is that what you were going to say?" she demanded. "If you were my 'best Friend' as you so bluntly put it, then would you be with that two-timing asshole? Hmmm?" she pointed to Harry, who had suddenly found his wand very interesting.

"Ms Granger, what _is _that racket going on up there?" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice echoed from the front of the room.

"Nothing to worry about Professor," Hermione said sweetly and then looked slyly at Ron, "Just throwing away some trash," she pointed the bin and talked in a dangerous tone.

Ron just backed away from her slowly. He regretted talking to her.

* * *

_Sunday_

"Hermione! I'm _trying _to find the perfect dress for Hogsmeade! If you would just stop pestering me about the colours you want, I could just…OH! Found it!"

Ginny laid down a knee length white skirt on the bed, along with a light pink spaghetti strap top which had a small picture of a cherry on it, and a white fur jacket that went up to the waist (A/N: the jacket looks like the pink one Britney Spears wore on the 'Do Something' video).

"It makes you look like a spring person, nice, friendly and so on and so forth." Ginny explained quickly, "And we all know that's what you are…"

"Oh Ginny thanks!" Hermione cried gratefully. She went to the bathroom to put it on. She came back out with the dress on a few minutes later and put on some light pink stiletto heel shoes which matched her pink top.

"God I should be a fashion designer for Beyonce or something…" Ginny said absently, dreaming about the life and the money.

"And remember Ginny-"

"Don't tell Lavender, I know." Ginny said.

"Good cuz-"

"Malfoy wants to keep it a secret, _I know_" Ginny cut her of impatiently. "Now hurry _up! _He'll be waiting!" she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her towards the dressing table. Once Hermione was sitting on her chair, Ginny start curling her hair while Hermione put on raspberry colored lip-gloss.

Once Ginny had finished curling her hair with magic, she had a fit about how little make-up Hermione put on.

In the end they decided that she wore light pink blush and a soft layer of eye shadow.

Of course it didn't make much of a difference to her face.

* * *

Hermione met Draco at the entrance to the great hall. He was wearing light blue jeans and a bluey-grey shirt which brought out the color of his eyes. He topped it off with a dark blue jacket.

He liked what she was wearing _underneath _though.

Aqua colored bra and panties with red cherries as the design and red silk on the brimming. It was the most interesting he'd ever seen.

_Great, now I keep thinking of her eating red succulent cherries…_he thought grimly.

Hermione found that thought very weird. What did cherries have to do with anything?

She gasped mentally.

Did he know what she was wearing underneath? Was her skirt _that _see-through? But no-one was looking at her funnily…How did he think of cherries? Maybe her pink top was…

_OH! I'm wearing a top which has a cherry picture on it…_she thought as she looked down at herself.

* * *

"Hope you like Italian food," Draco said as they sat in a carriage carrying them down to Hogsmeade.

"I do, why?" Hermione asked.

"I got us a reservation in an Italian restaurant," he said cleverly.

"Oh Draco, you shouldn't have!" Hermione sat up.

"Hey! I was expecting a thank you…but I'll take it as a compliment," he concluded.

"Oh I was going to say thanks, but still-"

"No buts!" he said loudly.

"Alright then," she giggled. "I'll eat at your fancy Italian restaurant."

"Good, now that that's settled, we shall get out of the carriage," he stated and got up, but fell back down as the carriage jolted over what felt like a huge rock.

"Slow down there Draco, we haven't even stopped yet," she rushed to his rescue while laughing.

He lay on the seat, like he was sleeping but turned toward her, "Say that again," he said.

"What? Slow down?" she offered.

"No, say my name again,"

"Draco? I've said that so many-" but she was cut off.

By Draco's lips.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well there I another chapter, with what I think is a cliff hanger. _**

_**Go on and Review people! For the survival of this story!**_

_**You have to!**_

_**You know you want to!**_

_**Go on…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Well I'm really happy with my reviews. Thank you very much and now I shall take you get rid of the cliffhanger I left you with. Believe me I felt really bad leaving you all with a cliffhanger. I hate it when I don't explain how kisses are. _**

_**Well, right now I'm listening to **_

_**Unwritten**_

_**Lose Control**_

_**It's a beautiful thing**_

_**Holiday**_

_**Hey Bitty**_

_**Don't Lie**_

_**Now…lets get on with the story…**_

CHAPTER 6

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him with all the strength he could muster. She curled her hands around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

He nibbled her lower lip and she opened her lips for access. His tongue drove right in and explored her mouth. She started rubbing her tongue against his a bit timidly, and it drove him crazy with infatuation of her.

Soon, once she was used to it, he started massaging her tongue harder with his. She ran her slender fingers through his soft hair and he drew circles with his hand on her back, where her shirt had rolled up a bit so that he could feel her soft olive skin.

Becoming uninhibited by the kiss, she took it to a further level by slowly rolling her hips against his. He sat up since he wanted to feel more of the tension, and she let her legs kneel on either side of his.

He let his hands travel a bit further down her body, and they found themselves underneath her tight butt. He pushed her more onto him, making her feel his…well…something that needed a lot of tending…

Suddenly, she pulled away, scared. She had never felt one so…

Well, she had never felt one.

It was too much for a kiss…

"Sorry Hermione," he said after swallowing a few breadths. He had forgotten that she wasn't used to it. But Merlin was she good at it…

"It's alright, I-I just need some time…to adjust…" she explained slowly.

And he would give her time, as much as she needed. Because he needed her. He wanted her. He _had_ to have her.

* * *

"Ciao," the waiter welcomed them in.

"Ciao, reservations under Malfoy?" Draco stated.

"Ah…sie…yes, table for two on the top floor, yes lovely table, gives a view of the lake…" the waiter smiled and pointed towards the stairs.

Draco took her hand and pulled her up the stairs with him. They entered a room, with glass windows all around showing beautiful views of Hogsmeade. The lake, the shops, a forest and the Hogwarts Castle.

"Oh my gosh Draco! Why haven't I ever seen it before?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Well, did you ever see the lake from Hogsmeade?"

"Umm..no."

"Well, that's why you never saw this restaurant,"

"Which is our table?" Hermione asked, looking at the table.

"Well the waiter said it showed the lake…" he paused to look at the lake window side, "Ah! That's it," he pointed to the table with a reservation tab saying 'Malfoy'

Half an hour later, Draco and Hermione were nicely situated at their table. They were eating food, Draco lots, Hermione ate as much as she could, which was more than what most girls ate at her age.

_What I like about her, is that she eats normally, instead of looking down at her waist every 5 minutes to check if she put on weight. _She heard him think.

She took this as a good sign. He didn't _only_ think of how her lips looked when she ate. He also thought of how she wasn't a typical female who was desperate for sex.

_Oh god…she is putting the chicken in her mouth, wrapping her plush pink lips around it…sucks it into her mouth…god…I need…shit…I don't know what I need! But I need her right now. And I need her eat a few cherries… _

She was so astounded by the way a simple piece of chicken and a cherry on her top could do him in. Why the hell hadn't Harry, or Victor think like this? Same with Ron? Why are boys so unpredictable?

_Ohhh man! It's noon already…_

She saw him check his watch.

And then look at her clothes again. Didn't he see them this whole time? He looked really surprised.

Oh well…he seemed pleased…not that he wasn't before.

_Wow…the way her clothes make her so innocent…but the way she's eating is so hot…and there is a cherry on her top too…_

Why did it seem like he was seeing her clothes for the first time?

* * *

After Draco and Hermione had talked about their families, Draco paid the check, which took very long since Hermione had persisted that they halve the money. But in the end she gave in since he blatantly told her that it would _not_ make a dent in his savings.

Of course she crossed her arms and pouted angrily, which he found all the more adorable. He apologized but she wouldn't budge from her 'adorable' pose, so after a few passionate kisses she finally budged.

Then they went shopping for their Halloween ball costumes. Professor McGonagall had informed them just that morning that there was going to be a Halloween ball on Halloween.

Hermione and Draco chose their dresses separately because they wanted to surprise each other on the night of the ball.

Draco of course, was going to lose his 'seeing' ability by that night, which he felt sad for, but he had a feeling that something special was going to happen that night. He had no idea why, but he just knew something was going to happen that night.

He wished he could see was what Hermione was getting.

He knew she would love what he was getting.

Knight of the night

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, examining every inch. The leather suit went down to her toes in boots and had a _very _low neckline. She held a leather whip in her right hand. Her black mask covered her forehead and the outline of her eyes and had two black cat ears sticking out. Her hair went down in curls till half-way down her shoulders.

She hated to admit it but…

She looked phenomenal as catwoman.

She undressed herself and put her 'friendly' clothes back on.

She walked out of the dressing room and found Draco waiting for her. Luckily she stuffed the suit in its wrapping box.

"So you still aren't going to show what you're getting?" Draco asked as he stood on his tippy toes to find out what was in the bag.

"Not unless you're willing to share…" Hermione said slyly.

"Nope," Draco grinned.

"Not telling either," she poked her tongue at him and ran to the counter to pay for her suit and Draco followed soon after.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well there is another chapter for you. The date was pretty stupid I think, I'm really sorry for that, but I've never been on a date so please don't judge me!_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**_Don't you care about this story?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: Happy with the reviews! Thank you all so much! Now I'm getting a few ideas…_**

_**But you'll have to read to find out!**_

**_Whoop dee doo da!_**

_**You like the show 'friends'? I like it, along with Veronica's Closet, Will and Grace and The Drew Carey Show…**_

_**I LOVE Joe! He is so funny when he is dumb and slow!**_

_**Yes…well now I'm blabbing…**_

_**On with the story**_

CHAPTER 7

Hermione laughed loudly as she splashed him with soap bubbles. He looked so funny when soap bubbles were on his nose and mouth.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" he spluttered and rubbed bubbles on her neck and chest.

She laughed harder and rubbed more bubbles almost everywhere on him.

There were In the bathroom brushing their teeth-well, _were_ brushing their teeth. And soon a soap fight started.

As he splashed more bubbles on her she fell onto him laughing her head off.

_God she is so beautiful _she heard him think before he pulled her in for a kiss. She tilted his head with her hands for more access and parted his lips slowly. He beat her to it by diving his tongue into her-

"Hermione? Hermione?" she opened her eyes in surprise, and saw that Draco had too.

"HERMIONE!" Harry's voice echoed from the other side of the door. From her room

"He's going to come in!" Hermione mouthed to Draco.

He looked blank for a moment. Then a dawn of surprise hit him. He pointed to the shower.

He pulled back the waterproof curtain and they stepped inside.

"That's it Hermione! I'm comin in!" he shouted and busted through the door.

Draco turned on the shower by this time.

"Hermione, I'll come in that shower if I have to," Harry threatened.

But Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure Potter, come in if you'd like, and then explain why you saw me naked in the great hall tomorrow, after I tell everyone that you're gay," he drawled in his old voice.

"Oh…Well-Well why didn't you tell me you were in here?" Harry muttered.

"I did, you were making too much of a racket to notice,"

Hermione was drenched in freezing cold water and she was shivering uncontrollably. Draco pulled her in close to him and rubbed his warm hands up her arms repetitively to keep her warm.

"Well tell Hermione I wanted to see her," Harry concluded and left.

Draco nodded and rolled his eyes as the door slammed shut. Hermione pulled out of his warm grip and turned off the water.

_God who needs that potion when she can get wet? AND she is wearing her white shirt! Her hair is wet and the water is dripping off her body…_

Hermione was getting really suspicious now. He had been thinking about this potion for the past 3 days. What was it? Why was he talking about it? And why did he eye her heavily all the time?

She was cut off from thinking because he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Draco was sitting in Arithmancy, not listening to the teacher, drawing Hermione in his own version.

Her beautiful face.

He thought that by drinking this potion he would just get a challenge of getting sex. He liked challenges. It wasn't easy like Pansy, it was hard. But this wasn't a challenge. Sometimes he would forget that he wanted to have sex with her.

Sometimes he felt that even when he did have her, it wouldn't be over. He would still want her, craving her…

This wasn't a challenge.

It was an addiction.

Of what?

He didn't know yet.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked behind her timidly. She turned around slowly.

"Hermione? I just wanted to apologise for what I-I…what I did…I mean it was completely wrong of me…" he started of sincerely.

Hermione sat quietly and listened.

"I didn't kn-know what came over me…I should have told you…" he shifted his feet and looked at as feet while doing so.

Hermione kept sitting.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and…I want to be friends again…we don't have to do anything…I mean go as we were before we…" he trailed off and looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Alright then Harry. I'll give you another chance. But if this for getting you into another table you're pushing your luck." She smiled.

He laughed loudly and pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

"Hey Granger, Malfoy! McGonagall wants to see you," a prefect told them during the next day at breakfast.

They got up and gathered the things to put in their bag. Then they ran out of the great hall.

"Draco, Harry came to me yesterday…" Hermione started slowly.

"Oh no…" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No but, he didn't do anything…he just wanted to apologise…and…"

"You forgave him didn't you," Draco turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry, he just sounded so sincere,"

"Well…I'm glad you told me…" Draco said.

"Yeah…trust is everything in a relationship," she stated.

They started feeling uneasy now. They were both hiding things from the other. Very important things. But it wasn't the time yet.

Was it?

Did they really like each other enough to tell the truth?

Well Hermione wasn't ready but Draco…

He seemed ready.

"Hermione…" Draco started.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at him questioningly. He knew she would run away if he didn't hold her back so he pushed her against the wall softly.

Hermione was very surprised now.

"You said a relationship was about truth?" he asked.

She nodded silently.

"I can see under your clothes," he said, looking at his shoes.

"What am I wearing?" she tested him.

"Black bra and underwear with balloon decorations on them," he said. It was the truth.

"Are you serious?" she asked angrily.

"Yes I am, and I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I never meant it!" he pleaded.

"I knew it," she sighed disappointedly.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well there is another chapter for you. I'm watching '8 mile'. It is so cool! Except for the sex scenes…they are so shitty. _**

_**So how'd you like this chapter? Cool? No cool? **_

_**Sorry about the long update, I was really busy with some retard who I THOUGHT liked me but NOOO.**_

_**Oh well, I'd really love it if you'd update cause I'm really upset with my friends. They hit me on the nose with my wallet and then they just SHRUG. That bitch. **_

_**If you review, then I'll update happily…**_

**_Go on…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: I'm so happy because I know have 20 reviews per chapter! Thank you all so much! I love you all so much!_**

_**There was this one person saying that they don't get it. I don't know what you're talking about so maybe you could expand it? Sorry my internet stopped working after you're review so I don't remember what you're pen name is. **_

_**Have you guys hears the song 'forever-the veronica's'? It is such a cool song. It makes me want to dance like crazy. **_

**_So I've outlined this story now so I should be finished by the 18th chapter. It should go smoothly unless I get a better idea, but I doubt I will. _**

_**This plot is mainly on Hermione and Draco in love so if you're looking for like a J.K.Rowling plot you should look else where. This plot is all about love. Sorry people but that's all I'm good at writing.**_

_**On with the story. **_

CHAPTER 8

She tried to escape from his grip but he held her tighter. He didn't know that she was squirming because of her secret. She knew that if she stayed she would blurt it out. She couldn't blame him, she now understood that the potion that he made for class went wrong. She remembered reading the things-that-could-go-wrong list in the book.

"Look Hermione…I'm sorry…I didn't-" Draco pleaded.

"It's ok…I understand, but you'll have to understand that I'll be a bit self-conscious until it wears of…when does it wear off?" she asked.

"A month…so that'll be Halloween."

"Ok…that's like 3 days from now, that's good…" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You don't seem as upset as I thought you would be…" he said but she didn't hear it. She was too busy thinking about something else.

"So you _were_ able to see my cherry stuff..." she said absently.

"What? How do you know that? Did I say anything?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"No!...ohh…Well…you didn't exactly say it…" she shifted her feet nervously. "You were _thinking _it…"

"WHAT?" Draco hissed furiously. He wasn't angry, he was just overwhelmingly surprised.

"I-well…I c-can…umm…read your mind…?" she laughed nervously.

"What? Were you trying to spy on me or something? Did you make a potion or spell or something to spy on me?" he demanded, gripping her waist a bit tighter.

"NO! I mean…I got in 5th year…I don't know why…Dumbledore said it would wear off when I fell in love or something!"

"Oh…Wow…that's weird…"

"Not as weird as yours though…" she smiled.

Suddenly they burst out laughing. They laughed so much they had to hold on to each other for support.

"Isn't it funny that you can read my mind and I can see under your clothes…"Draco buried his head in her neck and laughed hysterically.

"It's like looking underneath and seeing deeper!" she laughed shrilly.

"You're beautiful when you laugh you know that?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes, you thought so before," she blushed. He tickled her around the sides of her waist and she laughed some more uncontrollably.

"You know, you look beautiful when you smile," she said softly when he smiled and she brushed his platinum blond hair away from his face.

He pushed her back onto the wall. He couldn't take it when she looked into his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Ok, so I've put you in partners to complete this potion. You should co-operate because the mark for the potion will go for the both partners. This is a group task." Professor Slughorn started.

"Crabbe and Patil, Nott and Vane, Zabini and Granger-" Professor Slughorn went on but Draco got pissed.

"Zabini! What the fuck? Does that professor realize that this is not the bloody lovey-dovey school!" Draco hissed furiously.

"How bad can it be? I mean you're a Slytherin…" Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Zabini's a bitch! He's a bloody bitch! If he glances at your direction once you tell me! Alright?"

"Ok! Like I wouldn't!" she rubbed his hands under the table slightly and got up to go to Blaise.

He stared at her as she made her way over.

She sat down next to him.

He smirked disgustingly at her.

She pretended to look unbothered.

_Why is she so calm? By now girls would be bloody squirming with fright. _She heard him think.

Life was good for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could.

She was running out of breadth but she had to run.

She was going to be late for Arithmancy.

She almost made it to the corridor but she was stopped.

By Blaise.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" he asked huskily.

She knew if she showed fear he would hurt her more so she stood up defiantly. "To class, I have Arithmancy." She said loudly.

He smirked and stepped closer.

"The only time people will hear you is when you're filthy body climaxes onto mine bitch!" he spat. He pushed her against the wall and crushed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. She pushed him away with all her strength but he was too strong.

He pushed her back onto the wall and forcefully gripped her hips. He pushed his lips back onto hers but she slapped him.

Furious now, he pulled her hair back and kissed her again.

Draco came walking lazily down the corrider and saw Blaise kissing _his _girl.

He panicked.

He flew with rage at Blaise and knocked him to the ground. He punched him again and again furiously. He didn't stop. Hermione screamed at him to stop, that he would get in trouble.

But he couldn't stop.

He kept going until Blaise couldn't move.

"Draco…lets go…he was screaming, someone was bound to hear him…" Hermione said and helped him get up.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, just because they were kissing does not mean that you could punch him so many times that he would pass out!" McGonagall said sternly.

"I mean, she kept giving me looks! I thought she wanted it!" Blaise insisted to her.

Hermione got pissed.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" she and Draco yelled.

"Please! I will not except that kind of language!" Mcgonaball lashed out at them.

"Professor please! As a girl I should have a right to tell the truth." Hermione said angrily.

"Yes, alright. Tell me your side of the story Miss Granger."

"In all of my Hogwarts, have you ever heard of that kind of behaviour from me? Egging a guy on to try and kiss me?"

"No Miss Granger. Tell me your side of the story."

"He tried to rape me. I was running to Arithmancy because I was late, and he blocked me. Then he came onto to me to try and rape me. Hopefully you will understand what I mean by rape, or do I have to go into detail,"

"Oh," was all Professor said.

"Yes, now you know." Draco told her.

"Well then Zabini, I am going to suspend you for three months, and after that you will not be allowed to go near 5 meters of Miss Granger while attending this school. And that includes being outside this school on the holidays." She looked at Blaise while saying this.

Blaise left fuming.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I was stupid to forget that you had a side to the story."

"Yes you were" Draco said.

"Well, I think that the next project I have for you both will help you get over this. I have spoken to Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons and she says that their school is very friendly, there are no problems between the students. It would be nice if you were to go there and be students for a week and report back to the school here to show how the students are unified." She explained.

"Oh but we don't know French," Hermione said.

"I'll teach you, I know French," Draco told her.

"Good, so I'll take it that you'll go. It's 3 days after the Halloween ball. You only need to know a little bit. Enough to make a small conversation with the people there."

Hermione nodded and she and Draco left.

Once they were outside Draco pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry Hermione,"

"What are you sorry about Draco? You came right on time…"

"So we're going to Paris." He changed the subject.

"Yeah…the city of luurve" she kissed him lightly.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Please review! _**

_**Please!**_

**_PLEASE!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note: Well I've started this chapter very soon so I don't yet know how many reviews you will have give me. But I thank you because I'm sure you will review. _**

**_I'm pretty proud of my last chapter because it was long and it…well…it was bloody long!_**

_**Just kidding. But I did love last chapter.**_

**_Did you know that some guy is trying to pin the September 11th on the Jewish people! Yeah right! Like they'd do it! I mean the USA helped them against Hitler. Who ever did the September 11th was a crackhead. _**

_**So I hope you like this chapter.**_

CHAPTER 9

"Ok…no. That's not how you say it, it's je like as in jhe…like saying ghoul but replacing the g with j." Draco said.

"Alright…jhe…jhe…je…" Hermione pronounced slowly. They were sitting on her bed as Draco taught Hermione French.

"My goodness! She's got it!" Draco mocked.

"Shut up…" Hermione looked away embarrassed.

"Now since you got 'I' (A/N: Je means I) right, you get a kiss," Draco said happily. She leaned in expectantly and he kissed her slowly on the mouth.

"Draco, I think this get it right to a get a kiss stuff is more for your benefit then mine…" Hermione said rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

He circled an arm around her waist and pushed her onto the bed, the other arm under her head.

"Are you complaining?" he kissed her passionately knowing she couldn't resist it.

"No!" she said quickly before diving her tongue into his mouth to rub against his. He brought his arm down from under her head to her waist. Then he placed his parted lips firmly on her neck and sucked softly.

Getting used to feeling of going on a newer level, she wrapped her leg tightly around his leg. He took that as a sign of going a bit further so he slid his hands down on top of her skirt feeling the shape of herthighs and then once he reached the hem he slid his hand under her skirt-

"No Draco!" she said firmly and got up.

"Sorry Hermione…I thought…when you…sorry" he finished lamely.

"It's alright, I mean at least you stopped when I told you to," she said and put her hands on his cheeks. "Look Draco, don't beat yourself up over it…I understand…it must be hard for you to control yourself…" she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah it is…I mean it isn't hard…it's just…new for a girl to like me but not want sex from me…you know?"

"Yes…and besides…it's not the right time…" she said.

"what do you mean?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well…I mean…not _this time of the month_…you get?" she explained as best as she could.

"What?...Ohhh!" he said realizing. "So that's why you were wearing black underwear today. I thought you had gotten self conscious…"

"Oh I forgot about that…you never look at my body that much anymore…so I forget most of the time." She said.

"I'm going to miss that ability…" he said but he forgot as soon as he looked into her eyes.

"Draco? What were your favorite undergarments that I wore?"

"The orange one's"

* * *

_The dressing up of the Halloween ball_

Hermione was sitting in her dressing chair already in her cat woman suit. She knew it wasn't like her but this _was_ her last year at Hogwarts, why not enjoy it?

Ginny and Lavender were dressing up, in their costumes behind Hermione. Ginny was vampire with a sexy red corset dress that flowed freely from her waist downwards and donned a black cape on top.

Lavender was a Greek goddess with a creamy toga, steering away from the traditional white, a head band around her head and leaves that draped around her silky black raven hair.

"Lavender, who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

"Theo…" she sighed dreamily.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"Only the hottest guy in the whole of the wizarding world… he's coming as Hercules…"she kept dreaming, probably of her future wedding day.

"He's not as hot a Dr- uhh I mean…" Hermione stuttered.

"She means Dracula…Mel Gibson is going act as Dracula in that new movie…it's umm…" Ginny said, trying to rescue Hermione.

"Yeah! That new movie! Dracula! Ginny Is crazy about it! That's why she's going as a vampire." Hermione covered up.

Lavender looked suspiciously at the two of them, but she soon forgot it as Ginny started talking about Mel Gibson's 'hotness'.

* * *

_The Halloween Ball_

"Welcome to the Halloween Ball!" Hermione announced while everyone cheered.

"If you spilled your food and you don't know how to clean go to that booth over there and it'll get rid of it before you can say…ummm…" she was lost for words but Draco the microphone.

"Before you can say time for seven minutes in heaven time!" he roared and everyone cheered harder than ever. He pointed to the seven minutes in heaven door which looked like it lead to the inside of an elevator.

Hermione looked at his black knight suit. He had a black button up shirt, black pants and a black cape. He also donned a black mask around his eyes.

"Yes…the lift goes up and down for seven minutes but be careful…you do things in there for more than seven minutes and the elevator will knock you out for all to see! I recommend you don't do anything…that's well…nude-ish…" she laughed nervously and the crowd started booing.

"What? It's not our fault…the bloody teacher…oh sorry Professor…" Draco started but stopped after McGonagall gave him a death glare.

"And if you want to dedicate a song to someone just give a shout out to Dean Thomas, our DJ!" she cheered.

"Thanks Herms! I'd like to start off with one of my new personal favorites!" he said on the microphone before turning on 'forever-the veronica's'

Hermione and Draco moved closer and started moving to the music. Everyone was mostly jumping up and down because it was a rock song.

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care _

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

_  
_Draco put his hands on Hermione's hips and she put hers around his neck. They kissed softly for a while but luckily no one noticed since they were too busy snogging themselves.

_  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever _

Ive seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like me just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care

Draco could see her body perfectly by the outline of her leather suit. The neck line was low so he could some cleavage and she had leather boots on to add some height. The leather whip made her look a bit possessive. Usually he never like a possessive woman but this was different.

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you

Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Everyone clapped loudly as the song ended. Draco dragged Hermione to the seven minutes in heaven door before any one else could get in there or see them.

It looked exactly like the inside of an elevator.

He pushed her against the wall as soon as they got in. She giggled quietly.

"Are we in a rush Black knight?" she pulled him towards her by his shirt and sealed her lips on his.

He parted her lips by nibbling on her bottom lip and sent his tongue in to explore her mouth. She took his hands in hers and brought then up above her head.

He pulled apart from her and she took a breadth of air. He took this as an advantage to nibble on her earlobe. She gasped in delight and it turned out that her earlobe was the most sensitive that he had ever dealt with.

He brought his hands to her hips and pulled them so close that not even a breadth of air could get in between. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and kissed from his jaw to the middle of his neck.

She licked and sucked on a sensitive spot that he didn't even know to exist until just then. He was getting frustrated that he was 'hot and bothered' and he could feel the shiny leather but he couldn't feel her beautiful skin.

She heard his last thought and knew that he wouldn't go further than touching so she took his hand and put it on her zipper.

He got the message quickly when he looked into her eyes and pulled it down quickly. It was the first time he had actually 'seen' her body. She was wearing her intricately blue net designed bra and underwear.

He ran his pale fingers teasingly along her body from her neck down to her hips, right over the band of her panties making her shiver. She rounded the back of his neck with her leather whip and he pushed his lips back onto hers.

He put his hands around her waist to get more deeper into the kiss-

"Sorry, but you have 10 seconds before your 7 minutes in heaven is up," a soothing feminine voice echoed through the elevator.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart quickly and cleaned themselves up before dashing out the opening doors.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well? Did you like it? It was a bit of smut but do you like it?_**

_**Cmon! Tell me in a review. That's what you gotta do! **_

**_Go on!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: Hello my trustworthy reviewers! May you all be blessed for reviewing. I love you all so bloody much! I love you so much it hurts…_**

_**So I'm pissed at one of my friends…she blames it all on me when one of her other friends don't want to be in our group. She is such a bitch! I could claw her eyes out…but on a happier note, I'm holding a slumber party this week! Yaaaaayyyy!**_

**_So review after reading and make me happy enough to clean up my house…_**

_**On with the story…**_

CHAPTER 10

"Draco! Hurry up! We have to go!" she called from her room. Draco was in the toilet, she suspected perfecting his hair.

"Wait a while woman! I have to make my hair perfect!" he shouted back from the bathroom.

"My god Draco! You're a guy! Why the hell do you have to perfect your hair!"

He burst through the door showing off his new look, which didn't look to different.

"Yes Hermione, I like it when you say that I'm god," he kissed her lips lightly. "I'd like to get you to scream it," he said huskily before kissing her deeply this time.

"Draco…" she said pulling away. She got a bit nervous when he mentioned stuff about sex.

"I know…sorry"

"No, we have to go…" she reminded him.

"Oh! Well what are we waiting for? Who are we to deny France?" he picked up their luggage

* * *

Draco and Hermione stepped out of the carriage and met the beautiful view of the Beauxbatons castle. It was white, brown and looked a bit like the Taj Mahal. The middle turret of the castle had the French Flag and the smaller two turrets beside it had one Beaubatons flag in each .

Madame Maxime was talking with two Beauxbatons students when Hermione and Draco arrived. The students looked no younger than 16 or 17 and they had Headboy and Headgirl badges on their blue uniform.

The girl looked friendly with rosy cheeks, black hair and caramel brown eyes. The boy was the playboy looking type with dark brown hair, dyed light brown near the front blue eyes and masculine jaw making him look sexy.

"Velcome to Beauxbatons, zis eez dee Head boy, Cesar (pronounced Sayser) and zee Headgirl Adele (pronounced Adaylee). Zey will show you your rooms, your classes, zey will be like your mentorz," Madame Maxime said in a rich French accent.

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said sweetly to Adele and Cesar.

"Charmed…" Cesar started but Draco cut in between him and Hermione.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he stated clearly.

"And…" Cesar looked at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger" Draco said quickly before Hermione could.

* * *

"Zer are no 'ouses like you have in Hogwarts. There are just dorms that separate boyz from z girlz. But zat hasn't stopped Cesar from going to ze girlz dorms, right Cesar?" Adele laughed and Cesar smirked, too much like Draco in Draco's opinion.

"So 'ow do you find Beaxbatons Hermione?" Cesar asked Hermione.

"Oh it's lovely, there are glitter statues everywhere! And the people are so friendly, and it's colourful everywhere…" Hermione said ecstatically.

Draco droned out during her happy speech of Beauxbatons and instead watched this 'Cesar' guy closely.

_Is it just me or are all the girls here fully in love with this retard? What's so cool about him? Sure he looks manly with his muscles and pointy jaw and his stupid abs…_Draco cussed in his own head, forgetting that Hermione could read his mind.

Hermione stopped talking and turn towards Draco who was still mentally cussing.

"Could you excuse us for a second?" she asked Cesar and Adele politely.

"Sure," they shrugged.

She pulled Draco into an empty classroom and pushed him against the wall.

"Oooh…Granger, I know you like me but can't this wait until tonight?" he said holding her waist.

"Draco, I heard you thinking…" she started but he cut her off.

He groaned in frustration. "Why do you have hear me think? You said you could control it!" he said angrily.

"I don't know! I'm not doing it myself! I'm losing control of it nowadays! Now please don't avoid the subject!" she hissed.

"What subject? Is it not normal for a boy to be jealous of other guys looking at his girlfriends?"

"No! I mean- Well I don't know! It's not wrong…I just…hell I don't know what I'm asking!" she looked at her feet.

"Hey…I trust you alright? I just don't trust him, especially after what happened with Blaise. But I will always trust you," he said firmly grabbing her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"And I trust you Draco, but I haven't heard any girls thinking you're hot…yet…"she muttered.

"But just be in my sight all the bloody time…" he warned. She didn't know why, but she found his possessive tone very securing. Usually she would have argued if any other boy said that.

* * *

"La fille…Hermione…elle est tres mignon Cesar…" one of Cesar's friends said to Cesar during breakfast. (the girl…Hermione…she is very cute Cesar…)

"mmm…oui, je sais" he said. (Yes…I know)

"Zo, are you going to fuck her?" another one whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Oui! Espece d'idiot! Il saute toutes les filles qu'il rencontre!" (Of course! You dumb idiot! He fucks every girl he meets!)

"Mais que-ce que sujet le garcon, Malfoy?" (But what about the boy, Malfoy?)

"J'en ai rien a foutre," Cesar concluded. "I am going to fuck her whezer he likes it or not," he smirked evilly. (I don't give a damn)

"But 'ow are you going to get her?"

"Jen ne sais pas, but I'll figure it out zome'ow," he got up to go to class as the bell rung. (I don't know)

* * *

"Velcome Hermione and Draco, I am Professor Anatole, your Transviguration teacher." Hermione sat up straight as soon as she heard this. The timetable was in French so she had no idea what the classes were.

Draco just slouched lower in his chair.

She nudged a few times during the lesson and told him angrily to copy down just a few notes.

H grudgingly agreed but only wrote a few sentences every five minutes.

Cesar watched as Hermione raised her hand for every question. It was so cute that she was a respect seeking, attention craving girl. He admired Draco's taste. If only there was a girl just like that in France.

But he didn't want her like Draco wanted her, he just wanted to fuck her. That's all. Fuck and dump. That was his motto. (A/N: that really is his motto. He doesn't like her like Draco does.)

He was going to have her and that was final.

**_Author's note: Well hey guys, I have updated again. Sorry that it's a bit shrt, but i'm playing this totally cool game called MapleStory...i'm totally addicted..._**

_**That means that I've done my part and now u have to do your part.**_

_**You know what that means…**_

_**That's right! **_

_**You have to review…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's note: Hi guys…sorry for the long update but I am really into this Maple story game… But I will never ever forget you for reviewing so don't worry…none of my stories will be going on hiatus…just a little longer time between updates. _**

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really do give me inspiration…**_

_**So has anyone heard of 'Save tonight-Eagle eye Cherry' before? It is so cool. **_

_**Anywayz**_

_**On wit ze story…**_

CHAPTER 11

"So, Cesar…ven are you going to get zis girl?" a boy asked while he and Cesar played chess in the boy's Common room.

"I think…around…minuit?" He looked at his watch. (midnight)

"You are going to her bedroom?"

"No, to the North Tower," he concluded and got up.

"Vait a minute Cesar…" Adele blocked him from the door.

'Vat do _you_ want? Anozer shag? We are over, remember?" he smirked proudly.

"I don't vant anozer shag, I have a boyfriend for zat… I don't think you should do zis," she said seriously.

"And vy not?" he challenged her.

"She and Draco seems really into each ozer…"

"So vat? Who cares, I certainly don't" he dodged her and walked out the door.

* * *

Hermione walked along the unfamiliar white corridors. Draco told her to go to the North Tower. He said he had a surprise for her. She couldn't wait till she got there. She knew it would be great.

As she was a bout to turn a corner a purple jot came from out of the shadows. Unfortunately she was blinded before she knew what was going on.

It was all dark and she reached out to feel for something. Anything.

Someone strong hands came up and pushed her against a wall.

"Draco?" she whispered softly.

She thought she heard a soft French 'no' before hot lips brushed against hers but she pushed the thought away. She put her hands on the person she thought was Draco's warm cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Draco walked down the stairs searching for Hermione. He was getting really worried. His palms and forehead were getting sweatier by the minute. She should have been there by now.

He turned a corner and what awaited him shocked him.

_His_ girlfriend was full-on _snogging_ another guy. _Cesar_ to be exact. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was definitely enjoying it.

Draco couldn't take anymore. He closed his mouth arrogantly, turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Hermione felt somewhat different when kissing Draco. He lips felt oddly bigger. And his hands were also a bit stubbier. But when he put his _whole_ arms around her waist…

She knew it wasn't Draco.

She pulled away quickly and pushed the person away roughly.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted because she couldn't see. But it was too late. She heard footsteps that echoed off in the distance.

She was alone now.

And she was blind.

* * *

She walked blindly through the corridors, feeling her way through the darkness by touching the walls on her side.

"_I hate this school, I can't believe someone did this to me…what did I ever do to them? I'm never coming here again. I have to find Madame Maxime or Draco or the head boyy and girl…or something..."_

Just then she bumped into a solid body. She reached out to feel them but a pair of hands pushed her backwards roughly.

Her back hit the hard, cold floor. She was confused.

"Please!" she cried as salty tears dripped onto her cheeks. "Help me! I'm blind!" She moved her hands through the air to feel for the person.

"Wow…that's really low Granger," an arrogant voice said to her.

"Draco?" she waved her hands more eagerly.

"Oh drop the act Granger, you go off snogging the head boy and then come here expecting me to believe your stupid excuse of you being blind?"

"Draco will you please unblind me? I'll explain everything, he took my-" she started but then realized what he just said. "what do mean by the _head boy_?"

"Are you serious?" he said angrily. She heard him fumbling with his cloak and then saying a spell.

She could see again.

"Oh thank god," she whispered silently.

"No, thank _me,_" Draco stood there. And he was waiting for an explanation.

"I'll explain everything, but first you have got to tell me what you saw."

"Well, I was worried about you and then I came down to some corridor and saw you and bastard snogging like…like-like bloody…"he spluttered.

"So it was him! He blinded me when I was on my way to you, and you said it was a surprise so I thought _you _blinded me and kissed me but when he put his arms on y waist I knew it wasn't you." She said.

"And you kept kissing him," he said angrily.

"No! I pushed him away, but he took my wand so I couldn't unblind myself." She explained.

"Oh, well then in that case lets bloody go to the head mistress."

"I just can't believe this happened again. And so bloody quickly." Hermione said.

* * *

By the time they got to the office, Madame Maxime and Adele came out. Madame Maxime took one look at Hermione and started apologizing.

"I'm zo zorry Miss Granger, I re-assure you that Cesar will be taken care off, as a matter of fact I am going to him right now," she said.

"Oh good, so then can we go to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Of course my darling, You must have had a very long night. Miss Adele heard Cesar boasting about it in ze common room and came to me right away." She explained.

Draco and Hermione walked away from them after a whole heep of apologizing from Adele and Madame Maxime and went to their dorms.

"I think I'll _take _you to the North Tower tomorrow." Draco whispered in her ear.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well my good friends, another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but my parents were at home a lot this week. _**

_**I hope you liked it but I think this Cesar thing was too quick since the Blaise thing happened. I think I should have waited a while.**_

_**But please review any way! **_

_**Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Well hello again my fellow reviewers…I welcome you to another chapter of Seeing underneath and Looking deeper…Or was it the other way round?_**

_**Hmm… puts forefinger and thumb on chin and strokes slightly**_

_**So I'm listening to 'Don't Cha-Pussy Cat dolls' and 'Lose Control-Missy Elliot and Ciara'. These are the coolest songs in the world! **_

_**Oh and by the way, did you know that Ciara was 19 and is marrying Bow Bow who is 18! Seriously I thought she was like…23 years old!**_

_**She looks so old! Well…mature more like…**_

_**Whatever…**_

_**K…On with the story!**_

CHAPTER 12

The next day, Cesar came up to Hermione and Draco during breakfast and apologized grudgingly. If he had it his way he would have tried harder to get Hermione but Madame Maxime had informed his parents about everything and she was watching him closely.

And what he meant by closely was she was right next to him.

He was to be suspended for 3 weeks. His parents came during their first class and all the teacher gave him a whole heap of homework.

He glared at Draco and Hermione as he walked out of the class carrying about 30 parchments of homework.

Draco put his arm around Hermione possessively and kissed her on the cheek as Cesar walked out, knowing that he was watching.

* * *

"I wish we could have done this yesterday, we would have had more time…" Draco muttered as he led Hermione up the stairs to the North Tower.

"Draco it _is_ only 8 o'clock, I mean we should have plenty of time…and besides Madame Maxime and Professor Dumbledore extended our visit until the day after tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Oh really? I didn't know that…"

"You would have if you had paid attention to Madame Maxime on the first day." Hermione started.

"I couldn't! I was watching that bastards beady eyes follow every move you made." Draco's nostrils flared.

Hermione kissed him quickly, knowing it would divert his attention. He sighed happily and pulled her into the North Tower.

They walked up to a balcony and looked out. There was a vast green forest along the edge of an ocean. Draco left Hermione to staring at the stars. But he returned a few minutes later carrying his-

"Oh no…no no no no…I don't fly." Hermione stuttered and walked backwards, towards the glass rail. But Draco would not budge.

"Well, you're not going to fall…it's not like you'll be steering or anything, besides," he stepped towards her (Making her lean over the edge), kissing her softly and lovingly, "I'll never be able to take you to that _place_,"

She looked at him questioningly but one look from him told her that he would not tell her anything.

She sighed as he got on the broom and held out his hand for her. She looked back into the safe North Tower but got on all the same.

She was sitting so that she was facing him and he put his strong arm around her waist, while his other arm held on to the broom. She put her hands around his neck and he lifted off into the deep blue sky.

She buried her head into the crevice of his neck and shoulder as he flew around. Her arms tightened around his back as she rush of the cold wind.

"Oh come on Hermione, the beauty of flying is the view that you get," Draco tried to persuade her softly in her ear. She lifted her head from his neck and slowly, taking her time, looked down.

It was beautiful.

It looked just like the Hogwarts forest but it seemed a lot more special. It was a gorgeous sight to be flying so quickly and see the beautiful scenery whiz past you. She felt like kissing Draco, which she did of course.

The moonlight shining on his face did him such justice that she wanted to make love right then and there, but that she didn't do. His pale skin was almost glowing and his hair was glimmering in the light. The colour of his eyes was a piercing icy blue and it penetrated her soul right away.

He stopped in mid-air as she kissed him passionately. She felt that the kiss was exhilarating and thrilling because they were kissing deeply, not caring that they could fall off the broom, not caring about the fact that people would be able to see them from the Beauxbatons Castle. All they cared about was that they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled away suddenly. "Come on Hermione I have to show you that place."

He made the broom start flying again but this time they were flying towards the ground. Hermione was terrified that they might have crashed at the speed Draco was going but Draco put an arm around her securely.

The broom started slowing down and Hermione saw that there were stopping at a-

"Waterfall!" she screamed as she jumped off the broom.

"Well I see you're happy," Draco said.

"Oh Draco! Is that a- a- Dragon's nest?" Hermione yelled. There were two trees that held up a very strong, wooden hammock type thing that was most probably used for holding up a baby dragon.

"Yup, and we don't have to be worried about anything because the dragon is gone for good." He said and he was in fact right. As they climbed up one of the trees and inspected the dragon's nest, they found old shedded scales of a glitter dragon.

"Oh Draco! It's beautiful! There's a waterfall, forest, stars, moon and everything!" she squealed and hugged him tightly. He pulled away quickly and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Draco…" she started but she was cut off.

"Come on! Lets dive!" he said excitedly and she watched shockingly, as he almost tore off his pants buthe had boxers of course. He got up and dove into the water.

Hermione lent over the edge to make sure he came up from underneath the water.

"Come on Hermione!" He yelled, his wet blond hair plastered everywhereon his face.

"A-Alright…" She said, a bit hesitantly. She took off her clothes carefully and laid them in a neat pile in the corner of the nest. She dove into the pool and came p quickly.

"Ahh! It's freezing!" she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered.

"Oh come on," He said and ducked back underneath the cold water.

She took a deep breadth and ducked underneath too but she came back up quickly. She couldn't see underwater and she really didn't want to. Draco came back up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ok…not a good idea," he said.

She looked at the water fall and started swimming towards it. He followed soon after.

She turned her back on the fountain so that it would hit her and massage her back. He kissed her. She looked so beautiful there with her orange undergarments. He couldn't believe it all started with just a potion.

_And_ she was wearing his favorite underwear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the deep end of the water. She put her arms on his hands and kissed him softly.

It was amazing how her kisses gave him tight knots in his stomach. He kissed her back as his hands traveled down to her toned thighs and wrapped them around his hips. They kissed greedily and sunk under the water but came up _very_ quickly for they couldn't breathe.

"Draco I want to get out of the water now. It's gonna rain and all the dirt will get into this water." Hermione said a good 20 minutes later.

"Oh! Why?" he whined.

"I just said why." She stated and got out of the water.

He watched her climb up the tree. Her wet hair swaying, her slightly tanned skin glowing in the moonlight. He was getting really hard but he doubted that she would notice once he got up there with her.

_God I love that underwear..._Hermione heard him think. She only just realized that she was wearing his favourite underwear.

_What a coincidence…_she thought as he climbed up the tree and then came to sit with her.

* * *

He laid the cloaks flat on the nest so that they cuddle up on them. It raining heavily now and they were drenched.

Hermione felt it somewhat…awkward when she lay down flat on her back first as he stared at her deeply. Suddenly, he kissed her like as if he couldn't resist…nor stop.

It was funny how she couldn't hear him think. At all. No matter how hard she tried. She tilted his head with her hands and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His tongue started rubbing against hers sensually and after that, he lost all thought.

All he wanted right now, was to ravish her.

And she wanted it.

SEX SCENE

She pulled away after a short while from loss of air and he started on her neck. She sighed as he sucked deeply on the side of her neck. His hands slowly traveled along her slim body. He moved his lips lower onto her collar bone, where he left deep red hickeys.

She wrapped one of her legs around his legs as he kissed her soundly. Then when he nibbled on her ear, she arched her back and he unclasped her water-soaked bra expertly. He looked up to seek her approval.

One look told him she was his.

He slid off her bra slowly, maintaining eye contact with her. He slowly let his tongue travel around her cherry pink nipple, which was already hard from the cold water they had been swimming in, making them harder. He then did the same for the other nipple. She gripped his hair tightly, silently pleading for him to stop the teasing.

He wrapped his lip around her nipple and sucked gently on it, biting playfully occasionally, drawing little gasps of delight from her. She moaned softly as he sucked on the other nipple greedily, he enjoyed her little moans.

She pulled him for a fiery kiss as the rain poured harder onto their bodies. She ran her hand up and down his back and he ran his finger through her soft curly hair. Their tongues melded together as they explored each others bodies with their hands.

They let the kiss go on for several minutes, rolling over now and then. It seemed like as if they could not get enough of each other. It felt like they were so close, yet so far. So Draco tested the waters by let his hand rub slowly on her inner thigh very close to her underwear.

She didn't seem to mind (in fact she was _quite_ pleased) so he went a bit further up until his fingers were right on top of her covered crotch. He rubbed where he knew her clit was.

Slowly, in deep circles, making her writhe beneath him. He took off her underwear and threw it somewhere behind him, forgetting that they were somewhere in a forest and went back to what he was doing earlier.

He rubbed it faster as time passed, as he felt her hips respond to him. As he got faster, her nerves sent little jolts through her body, mainly somewhere from near her throat. She rolled her eyes back as she felt a pleasurable ache go through her body from her clit and upwards to wards her neck. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and just as she was about to shout-

His lips sealed themselves over hers as she came.

She kissed him passionately and once she regained strength, she flipped them over so that she was on top of him. She placed feather light kisses on his neck and jaw. Shivers went up his spine as he had never felt anything so loving and sweet joined with the soft pattering of rain on his body. He gasped when she licked his favorite place below his ear. Slowly she went lower, nipping at random places. She sucked deeply on his collar bone while removing his boxers.

When they were off she looked at his hardened member with fear…and excitement. She looked at him and he knew what she wanted. He got up and put his hand on her waist while softly kissing her.

"I won't hurt you," he said and she rubbed her nose on his. He pushed her softy back down onto the cloak. He kissed her softly as he rolled his thumbs over her nipples.

She arched her back when he bit her neck and massaged her breasts slowly but roughly. Knowing that these would be some sort of distraction, he entered her untainted womanhood. Her eyes flew open and she put her hands on his back.

He went further and Hermione closed her eyes and cried out in pain as he broke through her barrier. He stopped, scared that he hurt her.

"Move," she gasped.

"Are you su-?"

"Just do it!" she ordered. He started moving inside her slowly and her face changed from pain to pleasure. He moved a bit faster when he felt her walls stretch and she moaned from the friction they were creating.

They were getting very sweaty but the rain was washing it off. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and went faster and harder. She moaned constantly at the pace they were going and her hips started moving along with his.

Hermione's face was now showing ecstasy. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was showing some sort of concentration. Draco kissed her longingly as he went faster. Her moans now sent vibrations down his throat and it sent shivers down his body.

Hermione's walls were now closing in on Draco and suddenly she arched her back while her walls gripped him tightly. Her nails dug into his back as she came hard.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He came as well, spilling his essence into her.

SEX SCENE OVER

They stayed like that for a while, Draco on top of her, while they regained their breaths.

"Oh my god Hermione, you were amazing…" he sighed but then he realized something. "Oh Shit!" he cried. He fumbled around in his coat and pulled out his wand and put a birth control spell on her tummy.

"Good thinking…" Hermione said softly just before they fell asleep from exhaustion.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: well that's another chapter…although much more…heated. I think I could have done better though. Please tell me! _**

**_Especially since this is probably the longest chapter in this story. Have mercy on me please!_**

_**Review! And you will be blessed!**_

**_Oh...and sorry for the long update..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note: well, I am so bored that I am writing the next chapter like…10 mins after I posted the last chappie. I am sorry I can't thank you for reviews yet, cause I don't know if you have reviewed. But I'm pretty sure you will so…thanx!_**

_**Although…there is this one person.**_

**_Fluffypinktutus-'too bad this is a really poorly written story.'-is what this person said. Well, I am truly sorry that my story is not good enough for you that you couldn't even get through the 1st chapter. But I am only 13, so I don't think that you're review really matters.But you're review is an example of reviewers that make some writers stop continuing their story. You should try reviewing nicely and giving 'poiters' instead of 'insults'. I'd like to see if you've tried to write any stories… _**

_**I have been playing maple story on the computer all day, And watching tv as well, so my eyes hurt a bit right now.**_

_**God…I am so bored.**_

CHAPTER 13

"Hermione! There you are! How was France?" Ginny screamed as Hermione entered their common rooms. "Was it romantic? Did you meet anyone? Was it love at first sight? Did you kiss under the beautiful white glimmering starts?" she drifted off dreamily and the whole common room looked at her weirdly.

"OK, nothing to see here moving on people…come on…" Hermione grabbed Ginny and they went to her room as the people went back to what they were doing. "I think you've been hanging around with Luna Lovegood a bit _too _much Ginny," Hermione whispered to her.

* * *

"Ok, so, you still don't say anything to Ron and Harry, even after they apologized and you went to France with Draco and had sex with him under the beautiful white glimmering stars in a glitter dragon's nest with a view of a waterfall?" Ginny summed up as they sat on the bed talking about their previous week.

"Umm…yah," Hermione smiled.

"Girl, that is so cool! Can I tell Lav? She'll be so pissed that-"

"Which is exactly why you can't tell her. You know how she gets when a girl got a guy that she likes!"

"When are we going to tell everyone Hermione?" Ginny wined, hoping to spread gossip.

"Soon!"

"When is soon?"

"Like…5 years after we graduate, when everyone matures and doesn't care about inter-house relationships." Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny shook her head in pity.

* * *

"Well Hermione, we are going to the Burrow for Christmas Holidays, Ginny is going to spend a day at her boyfriend Loser McDougal's house-" Ron started while Ginny fumed, "and we do not know what you're doing." Ron told her and waited expectantly.

"I-I…umm… have a friend…a muggle friend, I'm going to be staying there for 1 weeks…after I stay with my parents…for 1 week. So…if you wanna send mails, do it in the first week. I don't think my muggle friend would appreciate owls flying around everywhere in her-his!...uhh… his house." Hermione slowly made up.

She was going to stay at Draco's mansion for a week.

"What's his name?"

"Dra- umm…Dra…D….Dragon, umm…there's nothing to worry about, he's gay"

"Ohhhhhhh…." Harry and Ron said.

_It's a good thing they're stupid. Harry looks a bit suspicious though.

* * *

_

"Hurry up Hermione! How long does it take you to do your bloody hair!" Draco yelled from his side of the room. They were supposed to be leaving to go to Hermione's house for Christmas Holidays.

"Well do you want my old bushy hair?" Hermione shouted from the bathroom.

"No!" Draco said quickly.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't like me if my hair was like before?" she demanded.

"Yeah…I mean no…I mean…hey! Are you trying to make me think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's pathetic-ness. "Why don't you wait downstairs and watch tv?"

"Cause," he said simply.

"Cause?"

"The prefects are down there dumb ass,"

"Are you calling my ass dumb?" Hermione said slyly as she came through his door, her hair in small ringlets making him gad that he waited. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Absolutely not," he said putting his arms around her waist. "Especially," he let them travel down to her ass and squeezed it playfully, "when it's so…nice and…tight," they kissed again.

Hermione slipped her tongue in to Draco's mouth and he pushed her back against the door. He tilted her head for more access and lifted her legs up around his waist. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to come to my house," he said.

"Draco…It's no big deal…I know your probably gonna be bored without me…I mean…who wouldn't be…" she turned his head and whispered into his ear, "and besides I'm looking forward to having _fun_ at your house," she bit it while smirking.

"Are you trying to get naughty with me?" Draco bit her nose softly. Hermione laughed her beautiful laugh that reached his soul.

"It's your fault that I am"

* * *

"I can't believe you bought a Rolex watch for my dad and a Perfume from Paris for my mum!" Hermione scolded Draco as they drove to Draco's mansion in a jet black Rolls Royce.

"Well, they liked it right?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'm mad cause you didn't get me _anything,_" she scoffed angrily.

"Aren't I the best gift a girl could get?" he asked incredulously.

"Draco…" she warned but he pulled out a big navy blue velvet box.

She gasped. "I wasn't serious Draco, I was only joking-" but he kissed her passionately to stop her from talking. He pulled away shortly.

"I had to, when I went to Paris and I wanted to get you a gift…it just…reminded me of you." He said softly. He opened the box and inside laid the most beautiful necklace she ever saw.

There was a sterling silver chain that had little diamonds evenly spread and encrusted into the chain. The chain lead to a huge heart shaped pink diamond that Hermione softly caressed with her fingers.

"Oh my gosh Draco! Oh it's beautiful! Is it a real-"

"Diamond yeah.." (A/N: I'll give a special shout out to which reviewer remembers which movie this line came from

"Will you put it on for me?" Hermione asked sweetly. He made her turn around and held her hair above her head while clasping the necklace on. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Does it look good?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? If I picked it out, it looks good on you!" he said jokingly. Hermione put her arms around his waist and kissed him lovingly, unable to resist.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Draco said as he opened the mansion's heavy black wooden doors. Hermione stepped in. The sound of her small stiletto heels echoed throughout the lounge room. Or was it the Sitting room.

"We call it the entrance hall," Draco said voicing her thoughts.

"Oh." was all she said. It was decorated in colors of black brown and green. There were humungous leather sofas that Hermione didn't even know existed. There were lots of animal skins all over and things like horse and buffalo heads on the wall.

"Pretty depressing huh?" Draco asked gloomily. Hermione saw the life that he had to go through during his childhood. Well not really. This just showed that she couldn't even _imagine_ what his childhood would have been like.

As they toured throughout the house, which had 10 bed rooms, 5 living rooms, 5 bathrooms (including spas), 3 study rooms, one small library (Hermione squealed in delight) 2 dining rooms (1 next to a very large ballroom obviously for special occasions), Hermione found that most of them had the same depressing colors and techniques of designs as the entrance hall did. It would have been a beautiful mansion if it was more colorful and lively.

"I want you to design it Herms," he said to her.

"Oh so I see why you got me the necklace. It's payment for decorating your house…" she laughed and tickled him, making him run away from her. They were in his room, it was like his house colors, black, and green. He grabbed a silk pillow and hit her with it lightly. She, in turn, hit him hard with another one.

He pushed her onto the bed and climbed onto it himself. They kissed quickly, while giggling quietly. Suddenly, Draco looked at her heavily, eyeing her body.

When she noticed, she pulled him fully onto her and kissed him passionately, her small tongue diving into his mouth as he quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

* * *

Draco chased after Hermione along the shore. Their feet digging into the sand. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. They kissed briefly while hundred's of people (mostly old people and parents with children) glared at them evilly. Hermione pulled away as she noticed them.

"Behind those rocks…" he whispered into her ear as he bit it playfully. She looked at the rocks almost directly behind them. She nodded and they ran off behind the rocks together.

SEX SCENE

Once they were out of sight from public eye they knelt down on the ground and kissed slowly…sensually, trying not to be as rough and fast as they usually would be.

Draco's hands moved to untie her mango colored bikini top piece and once the fell off he rubbed her cold hard breasts using his strong palms. She moaned into his mouth, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure down his spine.

He pushed her onto her back and licked her nipples slowly and blew on them making them harder than he'd ever seen them. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked while pinching her other, making her arch her back.

Because their bodies were full of water, sand stuck onto them making it seem more erotic and sweaty. Draco pulled of his board shorts and she untied her bikini bottom, making it easier for him to pull them off.

Draco slowly sunk into her, shivering, as he felt her tight insides squeeze him gently. Soon enough he pulled out and went back in making her hips roll onto his, her arms holding onto his back. They went as fast as they could which wasn't as fast as they normally wood since it was more harder on a beach than on a bed but it was still sweet.

Hermione started moaning softly, asking him to go harder and faster and he complied with each of her wishes. They both couldn't believe they were making love on a beach. They found it more thrilling by the thought that they could get caught.

Draco started biting and sucking on each of her breasts making her arch her back much higher. This made her clit get some of the stimulation and with a loud moan she came, clenching her legs at his sides, waiting for the painful pleasure to subside as he kept going for his climax. He didn't have to go too far, especially when Hermione bit down on his shoulder.

With a groan he spilled his essence into her and collapsed onto her now relieving body.

SEX SCENE OVER

_I love her_ she heard him think just before she fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, its just that school started and I have to study for the yearlys…_**

_**So what do u think of the chapter…what do u think is going to happen next!**_

_**REVIEW**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's note; hello my faithful reviewers once again. I am updating soon because LOTS of you guessed my question. The answer is:_**

**_TiTaNiC- the people who got this right were…Syren, gladys, Mizz.Meow, MattieMalfoy, Lizzle87, IndiaPyro, Sarah, kagurabrownehs, Dracoissexy-181, kk and Mess531y._**

**_Congratulations you guys, you have won a chance to review along WITH EVERYONE ELSE. That's right people…you heard me…you better review…though I must thank the reviewers for the last chapter…there were a lot…_**

_**I joined dancing classes today…I seem to be having a LITTLE BIT of trouble.**_

_**Lol….on with da story..**_

CHAPTER 14

Hermione woke up shortly after Draco had. She was surprised to see him staring at her intently. He was half-smiling and his eyes were bright. It was like they were protruding out from the whole sunset scenery at the beach.

Like as if it was the only thing that mattered.

_I love her, I lover so much, I can't believe I haven't realized…all these months of datng, all these years of knowing her…I can't believe I haven't realized…_

She looked away from him, so these were powerful thoughts. Love.

Love

Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger? Who'd have known? It was too much to handle for Hermione.

"You want to go home now?" she asked, hiding her other thoughts.

"Sure," he leaned down and bit on her neck. Se let herself mold into his body. Why couldn't it be this easy? Why couldn't it just be…making love…it was so much easier.

But she always wanted more from him.

And now he was giving it to her.

Why was she so afraid? She had wanted this since she had become a woman. A young, smart, cute guy to come along and sweep her off her feet. Granted, he didn't do it right away, but…it was the fact that he did. Right?

She was so busy thinking about Draco loving her that she didn't realize that he actually wanted to _love her_ right now.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Umm…I'm trying to make love to you here…why aren't u responding?"

"Oh…umm…I'm a bit tired…why don't we just go home?"

"Alright" he sighed sadly.

* * *

Draco let her go home early. He was pretty sad, but he also wanted to figure out ways to tell her that he loved her.

It had to be special, romantic, unique and had to include Hermione's favourite things.

_Ok…there might be a problem there…I don't really know anything about Hermione's favorites. Hmmm…

* * *

_

She couldn't think. She couldn't eat. Sleep. Watch TV. She couldn't do anything. Why?

All she could think about was Draco. Him and his stupid infatuating love of her. Why was she making this a big deal. He would never do anything to hurt her.

_Maybe it's the fact that he used to hurt me. Maybe that is why I'm scared. _

But she always thought that the first man she ever had sex with would be the one that she would marry and live happily ever after with.

_I need to clear my head. I think I have to go out tonight.

* * *

_

Music. That is what he needed. It would make him think clearly. And when a slow song came up, the best idea would pop into his head.

He walked up to his fireplace and flooed himself to Theodore's house.

"Oh…god Theo…" a familiar woman's voice was heard.

"WOAH!" He screamed, covering his eyes with his hands. He instantly regretted coming over without asking first.

"MALFOY!" Theodore yelled. "Have you ever heard of a privacy?…or knocking?" he covered himself and his 'lady love' with bedsheets.

"I know…I'm sorry…it's just…I need to go out with you tonight."

Theodore looked at him like as if there was a raw dead octopus on his face.

"No, not like that!" Draco sensed what he was thinking. "I mean I wanna go to the disco."

"Oh…yeah…could you wait a while…I got some unfinished business to do…" He pointed to Lavender.

"Oh yeah…sure go ahead." Draco assured him.

"Malfoy…umm…you gotta leave my room first…"

"Oh yeah…sorry.." and with that Draco left Theo's room.

* * *

"She's coming with us?" Draco asked curiously as Lavender came out dressed and ready with Theo.

"Yeah…when a slow song comes up, I can't be dancing with _you_ now can I?"

Draco felt his stomach tie up in knots. Who was _he_ going to dance with? Hermione wasn't going to be there…

How could he think that? He would just go and get a drink…he couldn't _possibly_ dance with anyone else!

* * *

Hermione came with her friend Dijonay to the disco, _Rushing Fire_ wearing tight leggy black pants, a cute tight pink shirt and 6cm wedges. All (guys) eyes were on her as she walked in.

In other words, her curves were _very_ accentuated.

Draco and Theodore drooled over Hermione. Draco recognized who it was immediately. But Theodore kept staring out of the corner of his eye. But when Lavender came back from the girls toilets, he immediately forgot about the mysterious good looking woman

That just walked through the entrance.

Draco wondered why Hermione told him she was sick. She didn't seem to be sick. She seemed absolutely fine. She was accompanied by a muggle friend, named Dijonay, Draco recalled from Hermione's photo albums.

While the music was playing Draco kept a close eye on what she was doing and if she was dancing with someone. It was a good thing that she didn't know that he was there. She would have accused him of interfering too much in her life.

"Can I have it like that?- Pharrel Williams. Ladies and gentlemen" the DJ said on the mic. (A/N: soz…I don't know how to spell "Mic")

Draco didn't know the song but he started getting into it as it played. He liked the lyrics a lot.

Ladies and gentlemen,  
Yeszir,  
Let's do it!  
Yeszir, 

Yo, On and on and my nuts I'm palming,  
Take two of these and call me in the morning  
You should see the way the chain heart is to charmin'  
Flying like a bird like Nelly Furtado  
Shit pop ya bottles toast to screen cheers!  
Getcha 2-step cuz it's the record of the year  
Nigga that brought you ice creams 2 for a pair,  
Officially announcing that this is warfare  
Cuz back in the day my clouds was grey  
And it seemed like my angels couldn't blow them away  
But then i sold my first verse that cut the NSX  
But i was still ridin' in them thin ass jets,  
But now,

As Hermione tried to get off the dance floor (she didn't want to dance with anyone if it wasn't Draco), a drunk guy pulled her to him and tried to dance with her. His mouth thickly smelling of a disgusting beer, she tried to get away. Suddenly, she caught a wisp of white blonde hair and watched as this man got onto the dance floor. She realized that he was coming to her and she tried to look away, not wanting to get involved.

  
My business so clear out the window of the leer  
And I'm talking on my celly all this shit that you should hear,  
Listen clearly now,  
Hello, can you hear me now? 

Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that

But Draco pulled her to him, the other guy was too drunk to notice. She saw Draco's eyes and his infamous smirk.

_Oh my gosh! Its Draco_ she thought nervously. She didn't want to dance with him right now. She was a bit too shy.

So, drop ya purse, and grab ya hips,  
And act like ya tryin' to get this money right quits,  
So can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that 

On and on and this beat is zoning,  
I control the mind straight over the phone,  
Let 'em explore the words something like a tourist,  
They never get addicted unless ...  
From Louisdales to Jimmy Choos is real,  
She knows the time she sees the richard mille,  
Flat double skeletal tourbillon  
Its just like her body move it turns her on,  
She like the way my hands use her body for hand warmers,  
And all our car doors go up like Transformers  
See i can do it thisaway i can do it thataway  
From the crib in Viginia to that new Miami getaway  
So cool like new edition that she hollas ya scent,  
I'll get it ok, let it boil away,  
But please run along, cuz ladeez is feelin wrong,  
And I got some right for 'em right after this song  
Cuz my name is Skate-Board-P

Their hips slowly started grinding onto each other, moving with the music. Hermione put her hands on Draco's shoulders and Draco put his hands on her waist. She knew it was a stupid song to dance to and fall in love with him at the same time, but his eyes called to her. She was sure that whatever those stormy grey orbs told her to do, she would do it.

_And damn him for having such good abs _she thought as she ran her hands up his chiseled body as he dipped her erotically. It was almost like Dirty Dancing.

Ladies and gentlemen, 

Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that

So, drop ya purse, and grab ya hips,  
And act like ya tryin' to get this money right quits,  
So can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that

On and on and the temperatures warming  
I spit heat flashes, niggaz get nautious,  
Bright as a bitch  
So analyze with caution

They kept moving together in a rhythmic pattern, which depended on the beat of the music. She loved It. Suddenly…as if some kind of electricity charged through them, they kissed greedily, they dancing getting heavy and their bodies gettig sweaty from the humidity of the room.

When the light hit the ice bet a 100 that you vomit  
Should i mention the fact the transition is the track  
No one change into the vision just to get me where I'm at  
No skateboy P too grown  
Riding up and down college in that new 2 tone  
It's so cold you dont wanna feel the chill of it, (Uh!)  
Just stand back and just look at the grill of it, (Uh!)  
I don't smoke but i bet the... love it!  
It totally intensifies vivd ass appeal of it, 

You could be jealous, and grit ya teeth,  
But all these little nigaas got something in reach

They kissed each other like frenzied rabbits. They're mouths and tongues rubbing against each other, their heads tilting for more access. No matter how much they kissed, it still wasn't enough. 

While on my boat party trying to sunseek,

Ladies and gentlemen,

Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that

So, drop ya purse, and grab ya hips,  
And act like ya tryin' to get this money right quits,  
So can i have it like that?  
You got it like that  
Can i have it like that?  
You got it like that

(huh, huh, huh, huh)

Hermione pulled away from Draco, went to the tables, took her bag and tore him away from the disco.

She pushed him against a wall in a dark alley way and kissed him roughly, sucking on his tongue after he pushed it into her mouth without permission. He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist after he turned them around so that her back was up against the wall.

"Hmm…(kiss)…eager….(kiss)…are we?" he asked breathlessly but in his usual demeanor.

Hermione only moaned in reply.

He stopped and she looked at him curiously.

"You're place or mine?" he asked.

"Yours" and with that, they apparated to Draco's room for a long awaited night of passion and lust filled…-

Well...You get the idea...

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: IM SO SORRY I LET U ALL DOWN. INSTEAD OF UPDATING SOONER, I UPDATED RILLI RILLI LATE! My parents were at home a lot and they wouldn't let me go on da computer! Please don't hate me! _**

_**Please review! **_

_**PRETTY PLEASE**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note: hey guys….hopefull this update will be much sooner than the last one…well THANK YOU for your reviews…I really appreciate it…even if it is constructive criticism. _**

**_Speaking of constructive criticism…_**

**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee - Dude, did you steal that scene from dracosgirl? whatever the ending numbers are.The one who wrote the No Longer Just A Mudblood series, and Relationships change series. I think you did. That's just not cool. I seriously hope the next scene isn't them waking up on the beach when it's dark, and not being able to find their swim gear. Also, you need to beta this chapter, they're a lot of mistakes**

**in it.**

_**I didn't steal the scene from dracosgirl…and I don't think its cool either when ppl steal scenes. As you can see the next chapter does not consist of them waking up at night on the beach with their clothes of. And I'm sorry that there are spelling mistakes and grammatical errors in my previous chapter. Sometimes I can't really check them cause I'm really busy. Please don't take this as me dissing your review. I'm just explaining myself. But I didn't steal the scene from Dracosgirl. **_

_**Well, I'm really sick today so I'm writing this in hopes that if you get the chapter that you deserve I might get good karma back and get rid of my cold. My cousins are gonna be coming soon and probably won't be able to write another chapter after this one until January…I'm really sorry. **_

_**On with the story.**_

CHAPTER 15

Hermione woke up in the morning with the familiar feeling of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a cool refreshing breadth blowing on her ear and along her neck. She tried to get up to get some breakfast but that made Draco hold her tighter and he nuzzled into her neck.

She giggled from the tickling on her neck and Draco's childishness. He thought she was some kind of pillow. She sighed, realizing that there was no way of getting away from him. She was just gonna have to stay here till he woke up.

There was nothing to do but think. Memories of last night came to her. Dancing, grinding, kissing, the dark alley, and back to Draco's house. Last night they confessed their feelings for each other. Lust, Passion and most of all, Love.

Hermione was steered away from her 'memories' as Draco stared kissing her neck and shoulders softly. "Good morning sleepy," she said and turned over to face him. They shared a deep kiss.

"Do you mean what you said Hermione?" he asked sort of childishly as he looked away from her eyes sheepishly.

She put her hand around his waist. "Draco, you know how that day on the beach I left early?"

"Yeah…I kinda got worried cause I realized that-"

"you loved me?" she asked.

"Yeh…how'd you know?"

"I heard you think it over and over again…and I kind of…freaked out…" she looked away. "And then, when I went back home…I realized that during the last few months, I could hardly hear anything that people thought, just what you thought and after, in the beach, when you were thinking about you loving me and I went home, I realized that I couldn't hear anything no matter how _hard_ I tried. And in the disco, I couldn't hear what _you_ were thinking. And that made me realize, that I love you Draco. I love you, and I meant everything I said last night." She explained sweetly to him.

He kissed her softly. "I love you too Hermione,"

(A/N: I hate it when stories are like 'I love you Hermione _Granger_ and I love you Draco _Malfoy_…its sooo cheesy)

Hermione and Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express as it slowly left the platform. As heads it was their duty to make a couple of rounds in the train every few hours. Other than that they could stay in their own compartment, where they did _whatever_ they _wanted_.

During one of their rounds Draco got Hermione 'hot and bothered' and while they were kissing, Hermione, who's back had been pushed against a compartment door, made to open the door and when they got in they heard to males scream.

Hermione and Draco both opened their eyes to a very red Ron Weasley and some guy from Ravenclaw in a rather…bad situation to be seen.

"Holy Hell Weasel! You're gay! Oh My God!" Draco went into a fit of hysterics.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other, their faces both showing that they were thinking.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." They both said at the same time.

"Well then, that's settled…ha ha…we'll just be…uhh…going now…" Hermione said nervously, grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him quickly out of the room.

"I guess we aren't the weirdest couple huh?" Draco said as he tucked a stray curl of hair stuck onto her face behind her ear. The fire crackled and made a silhouette around her face.

They were lying together on the Head common room couch. Underneath a green blanket lay their perfectly molded bodies tangled together. They were naked and sweaty from their love making session, Hermione's hands underneath Draco's and wrapped around his back, which now bore red marks from her nails. His hand was around the side of her face, and the other encircling her waist.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that we'll be accepted in the wizarding world together?" she asked.

"Wow Hermione…you're sounding more and more like Luna Lovegood everyday," Draco chuckled.

"But answer the question Draco,"

"Do you're parents care?" he asked.

"No,"

"Well then, we're good to go." He said simply laying his head on her chest.

"I have a brother you know," she said amusingly.

Draco murmered something in her chest and she asked him what he said.

"I said 'shit'" he told her truthfully.

"yup, he's really protective."

"Well, he can get screwed. I'm not going anywhere or doing anything without you." He closed his eyes and soon they both fell asleep.

Hermione entered the place she had called 'sanctuary' for a very long time.

The library.

She sat down at her usual desk and took out all her homework that she couldn't do in the holidays. A few minutes later she was busy at work, her hands scribbling furiously on her parchment.

"Hey Granger," she looked up to find Pansy standing across the table from her.

It was surprising how much she had changed. Her voice wasn't so clingy and annoying like before, she was wearing much less make up than before which actually made her look good and she wasn't dressed up as a slut.

"What…what happened to you?" Hermione asked. Pansy shrugged. She took a seat, obviously without asking.

"I need your advice. I know you're going to laugh at me but…try not to. I've given up on Draco. He doesn't like me and I think I wouldn't have been happy with him," Pansy said bluntly.

"You are a _very _random person."

"I'm in love with someone."

"And you're asking _me_ advice on _that_?" Hermione asked her curiously.

"I definitely think he hates me."

"Well you can't blame him, if you were like this before, men would be at your heels,"

"You're not surprised at him hating me? Well how about this. I'm in love with one of your friends,"

"Ok. Now I'm surprised." Hermione declared. "Just…it isn't Ron right?" she added quickly. No girl, even Pansy, should fall in love with a gay guy. To find out that the love of your life was in love with a boy…was something…tragic.

"No…why?" Pansy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Don't worry…he's just in a relationship…"

"Yeah whatever…no…I was thinking more along the lines of…Harry." She said slowly as if letting it sink in.

"Potter?" Hermione said, surprised to the greatest extent.

"nah…the _other_ one." Pansy said sarcastically.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: well…I actually finished this really early compared to before…it only took me like…a few days! But then again, I took today off cuz im sick and my parents aren't here. oh and btw i couldn't put page breaks cuz im using a different computer...sorry _**

_**Im watching 'the O.C.' where they have the boat party and Marissa finds out that Julie Cooper is sleeping with Caleb Nichol. Yes…too cool…**_

_**Julie Cooper is sooo evil…**_

_**REVIEW ALL**_

_**Pretty please batts eyelashes**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: omg…i'm soo bored…but your reviews are livening me up and I'm inspired to write another chapter…_**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews…right now I'm on 28.8 reviews per chapter…let's make in thirty huh? Yeh? You workin wit me? Cool…_**

_**I had NO idea that you were SO into the Ron and Pansy/Harry thing…hehe…**_

_**I LOVE THE DISNEY CHANNEL**_

_**Hehe…just thought I'd get that out of my head…**_

_**Oh…and by the way…**_

**ok you fucking idiot...**

**the whole, "mudblood" phrase didn't mean literally dirty blood. It was a figure**

**of speech that referred to someone who was not full wizard born. **

**the reason that Draco thinks he's better than everyone else is because he's**

**rich and he's a "pureblood", or born into a wizard family. **

**it has nothing to do with actual dirt flowing through the veins of muggleborns,**

**or anything like that mudblood is simply a FIGURE OF SPEECH. **

**god... how old are you? because you must've read the books...so either you're**

**just too young to understand what J.K. Rowling meant by "mudblood" or you're**

**just plain stupid. – Amanda (chapter 1)**

_**Sorry you despise my story, maybe if u read a bit further you might have liked it. **_

**_Anyways…for all the other authors out there, do not get discouraged by stuff like this. My reviewers, _**

_**On with the story…**_

CHAPTER 16

She couldn't believe that out of all the boys there were in Hogwarts, Pansy chose Harry. Sure, he was famous, sort of good looking, a nice personality, but really, well…there was nothing _that_ wrong with him; it was just that he wouldn't really like Pansy.

And she couldn't believe that she agreed to helping her.

She sighed sadly as she walked along the corridors. Everything was getting very complicated. Ron was gay. Not to mention he hadn't explained himself to Hermione at all.

But then again, she never explained to him why she was snogging Draco either. So she would probably forgive him.

Now Pansy was having a huge crush on Harry. And not only that, she was comparing him to Draco a lot. How much better Harry's qualities were compared to Draco.

'_Oh yes…great qualities…cheating on your girlfriend with a dreamy loony old Luna Lovegood. And then telling everyone that you were in love with his mortal enemy.' _She thought furiously, remembering what Harry had done to her. Then again, she _did_ fall in love with his enemy…

But enough about that…

What was going wrong with her friends? Wasn't Hannah Abbot enough for Ron? Did he have to go and become gay? What would his family say?

_Oh dear…what about his mother?_ Hermione put her hand to her mouth.

The way everything was going, Ginny would be-

Making out with _Blaise_ Z_abini_?

Yes indeed. The fiery red was pushed up against a wall by Zabini himself. Their mouths were molding into each others erotically and their bodies were rubbing slowly against each others.

"Zabini get off her!" Hermione yelled. She pointed her wand at him when he turned around.

"NO Hermione! Wait let me explain…" Ginny started breathlessly just after she smoothed down her hair and straightened her clothes.

"Wait Ginny, let me," Blaise held up his hand to Ginny. Hermione stepped back from him, frightened.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what I did earlier. I had no right to and I was completely out of my mind. See, this Christmas, I spent it in Hogwarts, and of course so did Ginny. And we kind of, got together and stuff…but see, she taught me what I did wrong and what I should do that is right. I know it will be _extremely_ hard for you to believe me, but do know that I would _never_ hurt Ginny." He said slowly.

"Ginny, I really hope you know what you're doing." Hermione said.

"I do Hermione. You should trust my judgement especiallysince I trusted _yours_ with Draco." Ginnytold her.

"Th-That's different Ginny, he tried to- well...you know what he tried to do!" Hermionealmost shouted furiously.

"I know...and he apologised! Isn't that enough!"

"No it isn't. I'mjust trying to look out for youGinny. Like I know you woulddo for me." and before Ginny could say anything else she walked out.

* * *

'_Wow, so Weasel's gay, Pansy's brewing a love potion for Potter, and Zabini is dating WEASELETTE?_

_Xoxo da sexy one'_

Hermione laughed at the ripped piece of parchment Draco had written to her.

'_Yeh, Blaise had her up against the wall, and they were frikkin gyrating and kissing each other, I swear it was like watching them have sex with clothes on…_

_Xoxo the braniac of the century'_

They were sitting in Potions and everyone was still brewing their potions.

'_You mean dry humping?_

_Xoxo da sexy one'_

They had finished their potion due to Hermione's brilliance. So they took time to gossip. Yes indeed. The bookworm and the Slytherin Prince were gossiping in Potions.

'_Gross…_

_You make me want to puke._

_Xoxo the braniac of the century'_

She passed the paper back to Draco.

'_No…I make you want to turn into the sex kitten you really are…smiles slyly and besides, we've dry humped a LOT of times…_

_Xoxo da sexy one'_

'_Don't make me hurt you…_

_Xoxo the braniac of the century'_

'_Are you sure you're gonna hurt me? Or are you going to please me? chuckles_

_Xoxo da sexy one' _

'_That was just L.A.M.E not to mention cheesy. So stop it._

_Xoxo the braniac of the century'_

'_Or what? teases_

_Xoxo the _

But he didn't get to finish the sentence.

The paper was ripped away from his grip.

By Professor Slughorn.

Hermione and Draco sat silently, their cheeks burning, their heads looking down. Waiting for what was going to come next. Everyone was staring at them wondering why on earth Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be passing notes.

Nothing happened. Slowly they looked up to see him reading the parchment with his face contorted with an expression of awe slightly mixed with amusement.

"you young kids," he chuckled and walked off.

* * *

Draco stayed back with Hermione as she wrote down the notes that the professor had written on the board.

Draco watched her as she her hand scribbled the notes furiously. Her posture was so adorable. This aspect of her made him remember the day he first admitted (to himself of course) that he wouldn't mind dating her.

She was sitting in her chair obediently doing her homework. She showed the utmost attention to her work.

He was so lucky to have such a girl. After all the bad things he had done to people _like_ her and most importantly, _to_ her. The teasing, tormenting, harsh remarks and how he and his 'cronies' always ganged up on her. He couldn't believe _he_ got her.

He sneaked up behind her, and then snaked his arms around her waist.

"Wait Draco, do you wanna pass the NEWTS or not?" she said.

He kissed her neck gently and put his hand on the smooth skin of her waist, rubbing it up and down knowing she would succumb to him.

And sure enough, she stopped writing and leaned her head on his chest taking in the musky, intoxicating scent of his cologne.

He sat on the teacher's desk and she turned around to face him. He guided her waist onto his so that she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her softly and she deepened the kiss by letting her tongue slip into his mouth.

He let one of his hands travel down to the end of her skirt while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled away from her lips and kissed along her jaw while she ran her fingers through his hair. He shrugged off his shirt and then let his other hand slip up her shirt.

"No bra?" he whispered huskily. She could see the lust and desire in his eyes.

Without waiting for an answer, he started sucking on her neck and ripped open her shirt. She gasped as he got lower and lower on her chest. By the time he reached her breasts, her nipples were hardened and taut. He dragged his teeth across them earning a soft moan.

He started sucking on one breast, the sensations trickling down Hermione's spine. He pushed her onto the desk so that she was lying on her back and continued his ministrations.

Every bite, lick, pinch and whatever else Draco did, sent a jolt down to the heated core of Hermione's body and formed a wet pool in her panties.

Draco started going lower onto her stomach, running his tongue on her body, leaving a trail. She felt goose bumps rising all over her stomach and thighs.

He dipped his tongue into her belly button slowly and she felt her inner walls clench hard from the want. She felt his hands snake up her thighs slowly. She held her breath to control herself from moaning.

He was delighted when he touched her underwear with his fingers and found that it was almost _soaking_. He kept kissing and licking at her navel making her more hot and wet. Finally, she moaned loudly (something that Draco was waiting for) and he slowly pulled down her underwear.

Hermione was shocked when he put his head under her skirt and slowly licked her. She threw her head back and decided to think about things later. Like how they were doing this on a teachers desk, where they could be caught.

"Oh god Draco…please!" she cried as he teased her, not entering her with his tongue. He complied and let his tongue enter her. A few minutes later, Hermione put her hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming as his tongue lapped at her furiously. Her hips were bucking profusely and just when he was feeling her ready to come, he deliberately slowed down, wrapping his lips on her clit, sucking lightly and then licking it slowly.

She put her other hand on his sweaty hair and pulled furiously. Finally, he gave her the long needed stroke with his tongue and she came screaming. He quickly sucked in all her juices, which heightened her orgasm. She sat up quickly and pulled him up to kiss her.

Draco's tongue entered her mouth and they sensually rubbed their tongues together. Hermione could taste herself on him, which turned her on because it was mixed with his taste as well.

As they kissed, Draco helped Hermione put her clothes back on and soon enough they were walking back to their rooms.

Draco noticed that Hermione was lost in a land of her own. Her usual warm brown eyes were furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked.

They entered into their Head dorms and Hermione fell back onto the couch. "I'm scared."

"Yes…well ahem…that tells me _everything_" he said sarcastically.

"Oh my god Draco! How can you be so…loose at a time like this! N.E.W.Ts are just a week away and here you are…chilling like 50 cent on a music video!"

"How can a fifty cent piecebe a part of this…and what's music vee-dee-oh?" his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Never mind, I'm so scared Draco! What if I fail? What happens then? No future, no money, no brains…NOTHING!" Hermione panicked.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch. "I knew something like this was gonna happen…listen Hermione. If you have been studying the way you have for the past 6 years, then you'll ace the NEWT's. Hopefully…I will too…but listen. You are the _last _person that should be worrying about failing. Now see…maybe weasel or scarface should but…I don't think they really care…and I'm pretty sure that Crabbe and Goyle are going to depend on their parent's wealth or they would be garbage men. In fact I don't think they know how to clean…"

"Draco…where would I be without you?" Hermione asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I think that you would be in the library studying your ass off," he smirked. They both laughed.

END OF CHAPTER 

**_Author's note: I can't believe it takes me sooo long to update! I feel that this chapter was a bit cheesy but I couldn't finish it off with just sex can I?_**

**_There are SO many songs I downloaded this month because I downloaded too much by the THIRD day of last month. My parents banned me from downloading last month…my 4yr and 7yr old cousin came over for two weeks and they couldn't see 'Thomas the tank engine' on the internet cuz it was too slow. And why was it slow? Because I downloaded too much…_**

**_Review my fellow readers _**

**_(Mwah) cya. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author'e note: thank you my fellow reviewers…YOU RULE…I am writing this chapter shortly after I received the first six reviews for chapter 16…you guys made me confident and I could never write stories without the reviews that you all give me. So this second last one is for you guys. _**

**_That's right. It's the second last chapter. I know…so sad…but I really want to get a move on with my next story…I like the plot a lot. And if you want to find out…you're gonna have to keep track of my stories…my…place where all my stories are posted is at the top of this page. (hermdrayreturns) _**

_**Nywaiz…on with the story XD**_

CHAPTER 17

Her inner core turned from warm to burning hot when he pushed her body, which was wrapped around his, onto the bed forcefully. He knew it turned her on when he showed a more controlling side of him.

Her small pink tongue stroked against his repeatedly as he ran his hands slowly up and down her body. She pinned him onto the mattress and started biting along his collarbone. One hand gripping tightly onto her hair, the other made its way down past her pajama tank top.

Hermione moaned as he pinched her butt. They fumbled, trying to take off each others clothes. Once the clothes were off, Hermione pressed her lips back onto his. He put his hands on her waist. She could tell he was excited from the way he was pressing into her. She had never felt him so hard.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth quickly…he couldn't wait… he had never done it with her in this position before. Her on top of him. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She sunk herself down onto hi-

_**Beep beep**_

"No!" the both groaned.

Hermione made to get off but Draco gripped her waist tightly. She sighed. "How do you forget about sex that quickly?" he asked.

"Well…it's graduation!" she said seriously.

"So what?"

"We're heads! And my parents will be there! If we have sex then I'll stink of it because I won't have enough time to take a shower!"

"You will have time if we took a shower _together,_" he smirked. She rolled her eyes before pushing him back on the bed and running into the bathroom.

Draco, confused, got up too late and saw the bathroom door being locked and the sound of the shower being turned on rang through his ears.

"Damn!"

* * *

"Okay…you've met my parents." Hermione explained.

"Met parents…" he grumbled on, barely listening to what she said.

"You've given them a good impression." She smiled sweetly

"Already given good impression…"

"Now you will meet my brother."

"meet the brother…WAIT _what?" _he jumped up in surprise.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know the bloody hell what!" he spluttered.

"okay now you sound like ron." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Number one: don't compare me with that gay weasel and number two: you _never_ said you had a brother!" he said crossly.

"Draco! I really don't see the problem!"

"With what the 1st or the 2nd one?"

"The 2nd one you ferret. I ignored the 1st one"

"Well…i…Theo told me that brothers are the worst thing to meet." He mumbled.

"My god…guys actually talk about their girlfriend's families?"

"DUH! What else do you think we talk about? Well, anyway back to my point, he met Lavender's brother and Theo went back home with TWO black eyes!"

"Come on Draco! My brother isn't like that." she put her hands on her waist angrily.

"Then he wouldn't want to meet me!" he whined.

"Says who?"

"All the guys that have met the girlfriends' brothers." He pouted.

"And who would that be?" she asked nonchalantly.

"…Theo…"

"Who else?"

"…Lavender…"

"I thought you were only talking about boys, tut tut tut…I'm very disappointed in you Draco…I used to think you were brave…" she said sarcastically.

"I _am_ brave!" he cried.

"Oh and tell one brave thing you've done in your life." She challenged.

"I got with you. And merlin knows that is the bravest thing a guy can do." He smirked.

"Draco!" she punched him.

"See what I mean! One sentence of truth and I get beaten!" he mockingly pacified his arm.

"You are so stupid!" she pushed him back on the couch. "But you're adorable," she smiled as she got on his lap.

"Oh? And uhh…what else am i?" he licked her earlobe. She gasped.

"cute…hot…" she gasped and moaned in between words as she continued the list.

Let's just say they ended up being late for graduation after all.

* * *

"Hello there Draco!" Hermione's mum Anne pulled him into an air tight hug. Hermione giggled as Draco struggled to breathe.

"Draco." Tim, Hermione's father shook Draco's hand firmly.

As Tim and Draco talked, someone creeped up to Hermione and pulled her ears tightly.

"Ahhh! Julian! Hi!" she squealed as she saw who it was.

"Hi!" he squealed sarcastically, imitating her.

Draco just stared at them weirdly.

"Oh, Julian this is my boyfriend, Draco and Draco, this is my brother, Julian."

"We'll let you kids talk amongst each other," Anne pulled Tim away as she spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"_That's _your brother?" Draco whispered, horrified.

Julian was wearing a tight black shirt, which greatly flaunted his abs and muscles, tight leather pants, and tommy Hilfiger sport shoes along with an earring on one ear and a silver coconut choker necklace. He had the same chocolate brown hair Hermione had and the same warm eyes but…

"You haven't told him yet have you Hermsey?" Julian raised his eyebrow.

"You know me Julz! It's just that he…distracted me before I could tell him…"she explained.

"Oh Hermsey! Have you been playing naughty school girl this year?" he nudged her with his elbow and they both giggled. Draco was shocked at this appalling behaviour. They were SIBLINGS.

"How can I help myself?" she smiled.

"I _know!_ He is H.O.T.T" he glanced slyly at Draco, who finally caught the drift, shuddered.

"Ok stop it Julian. We need to explain to Draco why you are so weird." She turned back to Draco but he cut her off.

"It's ok! I know that you're gay."

"Well there we go Julian, problem solved. Now let's-"

"Oh hey Julian!" Ron came running up to them before Hermione could finish her sentence.

Draco couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"What?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Nothing! Hermione? Lets go and…uhh talk to others" Draco pulled her away.

"Oh my god!" Hermione let out. But Draco wasn't listening. As soon as they were out of sight of Julian and Ron, he burst out laughing.

"Draco this not funny."

"I can't believe Weasel is going to turn into your brother! And they're going to date!" he chuckled.

"Draco!" she whined.

"What? You know it's going to happen! I mean did you see how eager Weasel looked when he met him?"

"I know," she bit her lip. "But they seem so different…"

"Ok…why are you worrying? Just relax and enjoy the show!" He turned around to watch as Ron tried to get Julian on a date with him.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle…it _was _pretty funny. Ron was pulling on the hem of his shirt and shifting his feet as he talked. Then Julian said something and walked away.

As soon as Julian was out of eyesight, Ron made movements that definitelymeant "YEAH!" it seemed that Julian agreed to go out with him.

Draco and Hermione laughed at the pathetic-ness that was, Ron.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: well there you go reviewers! Another chapter! Sorry it took SO long again it's just that I just came back from holidays and my parents were always home so I hardly got time to write…_**

_**PLEASE Review**_

_**Pretty Please pouts**_

_**Love ya**_

_**Shaz**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note:**__** thankyou for your reviews guys. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my parents and my dog cause family is one thing that definitely keeps me alive. Also I'd like to dedicate this to myself. ahem to Shaz da cool one. May you have enough bravery to stand against those mean four girls in your school.**_

_**Sorry guys I just had to do that. Because these four girls are muthafuckin bitches. Well anyway…im so sad that this is THE LAST CHAPTER. cries**_

_**But don't fret! This last chapter will have an excellent sex scene. That's Right! A full sex scene!**_

_**For the last time sniff**_

_**On. With. The. Story.**_

CHAPTER 18

"Draco?"

Sleeping on…

"Draco?" she brushes away his hair and stares at his angelic face.

Wakes up…goes back to sleep…

"DRACO?"

"Leave me alone!" grumbles and turns the other way.

Hermione sighs and runs her toe up his leg.

He finally wakes up.

"do I _always_ have to wake you up like this?" she smiled as he pulled her atop his waist.

"Yes…" they both leaned in for a kiss. He put his hand either side of her rosy cheeks as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

And the alarm clock rings.

"If that bloody alarm clock rings one more time in my house I'll…" he spluttered because he was angry that it was time for work.

"Shhh…"she put a finger to his mouth. "It's Saturday…" she removed her finger and leaned in for another kiss. This time she pulled the sheets over them.

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

The two girls embraced as they met in the 'three broomsticks'.

"So you live here?" Ginny asked, her hands _full _of shopping bags.

"Yes, just in that apartment, the penthouse." Hermione pointed. "Oh Ginny, it's beautiful. It has a view of Hogwarts, the lake, dark forest _and _Hogsmeade…as soon as we saw it…we _had _to have it."

"Just like you and Draco's first date." Ginny said absently.

Hermione smiled.

"How's Blaise?"

"He's fine, just outside looking for some books on how to take care of babies."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know! And one month away from getting married!" she squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione just gaped. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Trouble with parents."

"Oh no…"

"'I have one gay. I'm not letting you get married some idiot who think we're all blood traitors.' Says dad and 'Sweetheart, you have to give us some time' says mum" Ginny said angrily. "I mean, I was so sad that I couldn't tell them that I was pregnant." She said sadly.

"Oh Ginny…"

"And Blaise tried to talk to dad at work but it went so far that Blaise got a black eye…"

"Oh dear. Listen Ginny, I'll talk to Ron and figure stuff out."

"You know, Ron likes him."

"Really?"

"I mean he like…_liked_ him."

"Oh…" Hermione hid her smile.

"But he still likes him…not in that way though…thank _god_," Ginny whispered.

"You are going to invite me to your wedding though right?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I mean you didn't call me."

"Hermione, I couldn't call you because I was very sad." Ginny's eyes flashed.

"Sorry.." hermione apologized quickly putting her hand on Ginny's. "I forgot that you might have mood swings."

"It's alright." She smiled. "So anything special between you and Draco?"

"He booked a cruise for us. He says it's 5 day get-a-way. It's going to be so romantic." Hermione said.

"I wonder what you're going to do on board…"Ginny raised her eyebrows. Hermione hit her playfully.

"I can't believe that you're getting married 2 months after you graduated!"

"I know! It's so…overwhelming…" Ginny's eyes formed tears. "I'm just so worried…my parents…will they come?"

"Ginny, I know your parents. I know your mother will come. That's a given. Your father will need time but…he'll get through it. You're their only daughter." Hermione smiled assuring her.

"Oh Hermione, I don't know _what _I'd do without you." They both hugged over the table.

* * *

"Shit! Draco it's so big!"

"She's gonna love it…"

"What do you think she'll do when she sees it?"

"I don't know." Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I just hope she doesn't bolt out the door."

Blaise stared at the ring with large eyes. "If I know women…she won't dare say 'no' when she sees it."

"I mean it's the right time isn't it?" Draco lay back on the chair, his head on his arms. He looked calm from a distance. But his eyes showed worry. "It's not too soon is it? I mean…we're just 20…"

"Dude, you guys dated for 2 years. You said she loves you. You love her. I don't see the problem," Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah but remember what happened when he told her he loved her?" Theo asked him quietly.

Then there was silence.

* * *

He held her close to his heart. Just where he wanted her for the rest of his life.

They rocked in rhythm together as the ship traveled on the waves. She took in a deep breath and stared at the sunset. Her hands around his neck. His around her waist. Nothing but a bedsheet wrapped around the both of them.

The breeze flew into his face, his blond hair flying about.

"Draco?" she asked. It all felt so surreal.

"mm?"

"Will this last forever?"

He looked into her eyes. Now was the right time.

"Yes. It will."

She could tell from the twinkle in his eye. He meant something else.

He reached for the table beside him and took out something from his pant pocket.

She gasped. It was a small blue velvet box.

He kissed her sweetly, sucking on her bottom lip gently.

"Draco…" she moaned.

He carried her to the chair and sat on it as she sat on his lap, her legs dangling on each side of him.

"Hermione, I love you very much…and…I…" he didn't know how to put it. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned into his ear.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will."

They both shared a hungry kiss. He started kissing along her jaw and bit softly on her neck as she groaned. After he made a mark, he sucked on it and licked it gently.

"I love you so much Hermione…" he kept kissing her neck as he opened the velvet box. She gasped yet again.

"Oh Draco it's wonderful."

It was a pink diamond in a rose-gold band. The pink diamond was in shape of a heart. There were two little white diamonds on each side of the heart carved into the band.

"It's too beautiful! I can't believe this Draco!" she exclaimed.

As she kept uncontrollably kissing him he grinned widely and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Draco."

* * *

"Draco, I can't believe you made me do this." She sighed as she carefully tied on the corset.

"Oh come on Hermione, at least I got you _two_ presents…you got me none." He said carefully, leaning against the door.

"Draco, I didn't know this was present day, and I thought you loved me as I am…" she said. She wondered why she was half/half on this subject. She always had a fantasy of having Draco see her like this.

"I do, but I couldn't help myself. I mean…it was a _beautiful_ colour…not to mention a _beautiful_ girl would be wearing it." He smirked.

She blushed. "Draco you only like it because it's green. You made me decorate the manor green. You always wear green robes and you get your brooms painted green! But I accept the part of a beautiful girl wearing it. However you need to realize that you're making me wear it just to take it off again. And _that's_ gonna take a while, judging by the time it took me to put it on."

"So you've finished putting it on?" he asked eagerly.

"No. I just finished the corset…"

"Why are you so fussy? You wore the most exciting underwear that I've seen in all of my years at Hogwarts!"

About five minutes later of arguing and putting on the oh-so-sexy lingerie that Draco just _had_ to see her in, just before she left the room, she caught herself in the mirror.

The corset made breasts look like they were almost spilling out of the corset however did not show her nipples, he stomach was much flatter and her legs looked a lot longer due to the net garters. The forest green colour made her skin look slightly tanned and it complemented her brown hair very well.

"Hermione have you finished?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes," she said murmured. Then realizing he didn't hear her, she cleared her throat. "Yes,"

She took one last look in the mirror and held a breath as she opened the door.

Surprisingly he wasn't leaning on the door like she thought. She walked into the balcony where he was, and watched him look at the stars.

She blushed and looked away when he noticed her company. She felt his eyes burning into every curve and contour. She could even hear him slightly panting.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her back into their room.

He started kissing her neck and stroked her waist in slow circles, calming her down. She leaned back into his chest and ran her fingers through his hair. His hand ran along her body, starting from her throat, over breasts, stomach and the side of her legs.

She turned around to face him. He was only in his dark green boxers. She ran her hands up his chiseled chest and stared into his eyes hungrily. He leaned in slowly and sealed his lips onto hers.

She snaked her tongue into his mouth and smoothly rubbed against his, like a dance practiced for many years. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

She brought her hands down to his nipples and flicked them. The bulge in his pants increased. She could feel him slightly pressing into her lower abdomen.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned into her neck, placing his feather light kisses and a few love bites there.

She sighed and tilted her neck and her hands traveled down from his nipples to the elastic band of his boxers. She felt a slight groan erupt from his throat.

"Touch me…" he whispered as buried his face in her hair.

She pulled off his boxers and started stroking his shaft. She could hear him panting as she glided her palm on him faster. It didn't take him long to climax; she'd done this many times before after all…

"Hermione," he groaned.

After he'd calmed down, he pushed her against a wall and hungrily kissed her while undoing her corset. She ran her arms down the wall as he palmed her breasts slowly and sucked on her tongue.

She let out a moan of surrender, and he let out one of enjoyment. Their moans vibrated through the other's throat.

He leaned low onto her chest and started sucking on one of her nipples like a baby sucking on candy. But what _really_ turned her on was his hand that was drawing circles on her inner thighs, very close to her womanhood.

He went lower on her body, his hands and fingers barely touching, making goosebumps arise.

"Oh Draco…please…"she begged. He smirked. His cock throbbed when he heard her beg.

He ran his tongue along her clit and then, as he swirled his tongue around her clit and put a finger in her. She had a sharp intake of breath.

It was almost to much to take, she felt dizzy in the head as he lapped at her juices and pumped his finger in and out of her quickly. She grinded onto it, riding him. She felt herself near when he rubbed her clit while tonguing her.

"Faster!" she cried amongst her moaning and groaning.

He obeyed her command and lapped at her faster. She threw her head back as she came.

He lapped at her even more, loving her taste.

"Draco! No more! Please!" she cried. She usually couldn't get past one head job, because she felt extra sensitive.

He pulled away from her and stood. She quickly tangled her hand in his smooth hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He moaned as she nibbled on his lips.

"Draco…"

"Hermione…"

Their hands roamed each others bodies, not finding one un-sweaty spot to hold on to. He pulled her legs up around his waist and, caught by surprise, Hermione felt him push into her.

He gyrated inside her a little bit trying to find her sensitive spot. He knew he found it when she tightened her grip on his shoulders and bit her lip. He smirked and repeatedly, but slowly, thrust into her there.

She moaned every time he hit her and he groaned into her neck from pulsations of her walls.

She tilted his sweaty head and leaned into bite his neck. He swore loudly and picked up his pace as she began to lick and suck on his neck.

She pulled and tugged at his hair as he pushed in deeper into her and he could tall she was close when her eyelids fluttered.

He positioned himself properly at her entrance and pushed into her one last time and with that, they both came instantly. They leaned against the wall for a while, regaining their breaths. Draco carried her back to their bed and pulled the bed sheets over them.

"I love you so much Draco." She smiled as she leaned her arm out over his chest, admiring her ring.

"I love you too, I always will." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

And so they fell asleep, a slight glow surrounding their bodies. Waiting for a new day. And soon enough, a day where they would beginspending their life together.

FINIT

_**Author's note:**__** I feel like crying. IT IS THE END OF SEEING UNDERNEATH AND LOOKING DEEPER!**_

_**Please review, for the sake of the ending of this story. Please tell me what you thought about it. Thankyou very much.**_

_**Au revoir.**_


End file.
